Volvamos A Vivir
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Ligth está muerto, Misa hace un trato con L para no ir a la cárcel y el extrañamente acepta. ¿Acaso L tendrá segundas intenciones? Y sí así es ¿cuales serán? El trato? Vivir en la Wammy House por diez años.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Volvamos a vivir**

**Prólogo:**

Las lágrimas no eran suficiente para sacar todo ese dolor que guardaba su pecho, se sentía débil mientras miraba aquella tumba... Nunca imagino que aquel día llegaría, nunca imaginó que ella estaría viva para ver tal cosa: hubiera estado mejor muerta para no ver aquella cruel realidad.

—Light... Estúpido— susurro Misa mientras mas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, llevo una mano a su pecho. Sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento dejaría de latir por tanto dolor que sentía en el.

—Amane— una voz la llamo por atrás y Misa se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Ya lo se Ryuuzaki, en un minuto estoy lista— contesto mientras limpiaba disimuladamente sus lágrimas.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo Amane— insistió Ryuuzaki quien se encontraba tras ella en su típica postura encorvada, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones azules, llevaba su típica camisa blanca.

Misa se volteo rápidamente con una mueca en los labios.

—Tu, ¿tu que sabes lo que yo siento Ryuuzaki?— pregunto molesta Misa mientras seguía limpiando sus lágrimas pero era en vano ya que mas continuaban saliendo. Ryuuzaki saco una mano de su bolsillo y le ofreció un pañuelo a la modelo.

Ella lo tomo resignada.

—Tienes razón, tal vez yo no pueda entender tus sentimientos— respondió Ryuuzaki mientras miraba a Misa secar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido, suspiro.

—Sin embargo no me gusta que te encuentres así Amane, es un sentimiento extraño— eso ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para alguien mas, Misa comenzó a reírse pero era una risa sin gracia alguna, amarga.

—¡Quien diría! Alguien como tu sintiendo preocupación por otra persona aparte de ti mismo— se burlo la rubia.

El silencio fue lo siguiente que se escucho, el viento no soplaba, las nubes no se encontraban en el cielo el cual estaba totalmente despejado presumiendo su hermoso color azul. Misa sintió un nudo en la garganta y un extraño sentimiento de culpa después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, bajo la mirada.

—Lo siento, tu solo quieres ayudarme— las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—No entiendo por que te disculpas Amane, si necesitas des ahogarte no dudes en hacerlo conmigo que al fin y al cabo no soy capaz de sentir nada— aquello ultimo le dolió en lo mas profundo a Misa, se mordió la lengua mientras dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaran para caer al piso.

Desde la muerte de Light, Ryuuzaki siempre había estado al pendiente de ella, el la había salvado de cometer una tontería como quitarse la vida. Aun no sabia como había averiguado que ella estaría a esas horas y en ese puente, tampoco sabia por que al mirarlo su corazón había sentido un pequeño alivio.

—Vamos Amane, tenemos que marcharnos— la voz de Ryuuzaki la saco de sus pensamientos, se seco las lágrimas y volvió a ver la tumba de su amado.

Se agacho un poco y acarició la cripta suavemente.

—Adiós Light, siempre estarás en mi corazón— susurro despacio a pesar de que Ryuuzaki logro oírla. Se levanto y miro a Ryuuzaki quien la esperaba pacientemente, miró su muñeca y descubrió ahí el ultimo regalo que Light le había dado antes de morir.

Era una pulsera de oro con pequeños rubis al rededor, su nombre estaba grabado atrás de la pulsera. Se la quitó cuidadosamente y la deposito encima de la tumba de Light murmurando un "Gracias"

Camino hacia Ryuuzaki sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que quería hacerlo.

—¿A donde me vas a llevar?— pregunto mas por hacer un poco de platica y no sentir ese vacío en su interior.

—Como no eres estable emocionalmente, me siento con la obligación de hacerme cargo de ti y ya que las libretas se han destruido no representas ningún peligro te llevare a la Wammy House en donde podre tenerte vigilada y así evitar que intentes otra vez suicidarte— explico Ryuuzaki.

—No soy una niña para tener niñera Ryuuzaki— se quejo molesta.

—De cualquier forma, además recuerda el trato que hicimos— Misa suspiro frustrada, el definitivamente conseguía sacarla de quicio.

—¡Ya lo se! Acordamos que tendría que vivir bajo tu vigilancia por diez años y así pagare un poco de mi condena— dijo como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su padre.

Ryuuzaki sonrió de lado al ver el comportamiento de Misa, al menos había dejado de lado unos momentos su estado deprimido. El estaba seguro que la ayudaría mucho estar en la Wammy's.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo Uno: El Pajaró En La Jaula

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Volvamos a vivir**

**Capitulo Uno: El Pájaro En La Jaula.**

Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Estaba consciente de que había echo un trato con Ryuuzaki, diez años bajo su vigilancia y eso era todo pero "eso" nunca había estado dentro del trato.

Si había algo que no permitiría Amane Misa era que se metieran con su forma de vestir, era de algunas cosas que nunca permitiría y que sin embargo aquel "panda pervertido" había echo sin consultárselo acaso ¿también eso quería controlar?

—¡Yo lo mato! —grito Misa llegando al limite de su paciencia.

Apenas llevaba una semana en aquel lugar y el se había encargado de controlar todos sus movimientos, había puesto cámaras en lo que seria su habitación excepto en el baño (Ya seria demasiado) y Misa se había quedado callada por que sabia no tenia opción pero ¿que tenia de malo su manera de vestir?

Salio de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que Ryuuzaki utilizaba para resolver casos el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Ignorando las miradas clavadas en ella se dirigió con pasos firmes y sin avisar abrió bruscamente la puerta agradeciendo en silencio que no tuviera puesto el seguro.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —grito Misa poniéndose frente al detective de cabellos negros que en esos momentos se encontraba revisando unos papeles sentado en su típica forma, Ryuuzaki levanto la vista para mirarla.

—¿Como te atreves a hacer lo que hiciste? —grito Misa alterada ignorando la mirada divertida del joven detective.— Una cosa es que me vigiles todo el tiempo con tus estúpidas cámaras en mi habitación, pero meterte con mi ropa eso no te lo permito —respiro agitada con las manos en la cintura.

No recibió respuesta de parte de el, solo una mirada intensa.

—¿Que? —pregunto Misa desesperada por su silencio y entonces se miro, quería saber lo que tanto miraba ese pervertido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al darse cuenta que en su enojo había salido casi sin nada de ropa, cruzo los brazos avergonzada.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —exigió avergonzada y enojada.

—Tu te me has puesto enfrente Amane, no tengo la culpa —respondió con su típica voz monótona mientras mordía suavemente su dedo pulgar.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —grito Misa queriendo que la tierra se la tragara dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación lejos de la vista de Ryuuzaki.— No mires —le advirtió al ver la intención del detective de mirarla.

—¿Que es lo que te trae aquí? —pregunto Ryuuzaki.

Misa formo una mueca de desagrado en los labios al recordar por que estaba ahí.

—¿Quien te ha dado el derecho de entrometerte en mi ropa? ¿por que la has cambiado? —preguntó al fin molesta.

—Tu ropa era muy llamativa, y Wattari pensó que un cambio te caería bien —dijo simplemente el detective.

—No lo metas a el, no creo que el aya sido el principal autor en esta injusticia —la molestia de la rubia crecía mas y mas.

—Es verdad —dijo simplemente.— ¿Algo mas? —pregunto mirando los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi ropa —le exigió.

—Se ha quemado —la voz de Ryuuzaki sonó tan calmada, todo lo contrario a la chica rubia.

—¿Eeeh? —se acercó a Ryuuzaki olvidándose de su estado— ¿Te atreviste a quemarla? —pregunto casi no creyéndola, formó un puño con sus mano derecha y no evito fantasear con la posibilidad de que se estrellara en aquella pálida cara.

—En tu habitación dejamos la ropa nueva —el detective ignoro el enojo de Misa.

—No pienso ponerme eso —se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

—Amane, creo que "eso" es mejor que lo que traes ahora. —la voz de Ryuuzaki sonaba ligeramente divertida, la cara de Misa comenzó a enrojecer al acordarse nuevamente de su "estado".

—¡PERVERTIDO! —grito a todo pulmón logrando que se escuchara por toda la Wammy's y alrededores.

* * *

><p>—Muy llamativa, muy llamativa ¡MUY LLAMATIVA! —Misa grito frustrada, en esos momentos se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, se sentía verdaderamente enojada y no era para menos habían tirado y quemado toda su ropa.<p>

Al final el había ganado y a Misa no le quedaba nada mas que usar aquella ropa, en esos momentos vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa blanca sin estampa ni por delante ni por detrás.

Suspiro tristemente, siendo sincera extrañaba su vida extrañaba cuando no tenia tanto tiempo casi ni para respirar, ahora tenia demasiado tiempo para pensar y eso no le gustaba mucho por que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a los "tal vez" que nunca pasarían.

_Tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido a Light_

_Tal vez si sus padres nunca hubieran muerto_

_Tal vez si ella jamas hubiera nacido_

_Tal vez... Tal vez... Tal vez..._

Siempre que se ponía a pensar en eso, le faltaba el aire y se sentía extrañamente prisionera y no físicamente si no espiritual o emocionalmente. Se sentía como un pájaro en la jaula.

Y ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas a cada lágrima que derramaba.

_Por Light..._

_Por sus padres..._

_Por un futuro que no tendría..._

_Por la culpa..._

_Por la conciencia de lo que estaba bien y mal..._

Seguramente esto era lo que todos llamaban karma, seguramente se lo merecía.

O eso era lo único que atinaba a pensar, aun que no la dejara mas tranquila.

—Que tonta —susurro Misa mirando el techo perdida en sus pensamientos.— No existen las segundas oportunidades. —cerro los ojos liberando dos pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas lentamente.

Se sorprendió como últimamente podía fácilmente pasar de un estado de animo a otro, a lo mejor (y solo a lo mejor) Ryuuzaki tenia razón, era inestable emocionalmente pero como su terquedad no le permitía estar de acuerdo con aquel "pervertido" en ninguna clase de cosas siempre lo negaría y nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta.

En esos momentos tocaron suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo en voz alta y segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—Señorita Amane la comida esta servida —la suave voz de Wattari llego a los oídos de Misa quien se sentó mirándolo.— El joven Ryuuzaki la esta esperando —prosiguió.

—No bajaré, no tengo apetito —anuncio Misa acostándose nuevamente rodeando con sus brazos una suave almohada.

Saltarse las comidas era una de las cosas que la Misa de antes nunca permitiría, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí con suerte tan solo quedaba una pequeña porción de aquella chica rubia y eso eran los escándalos que le hacia a Ryuuzaki.

—Pero el joven Ryuu...

—Estoy cansada dormire un poco. —interrumpió cortante lo que tenia que decirle el viejo hombre.

—Con permiso. —escuchó como salia de la habitación y cerraba lentamente la puerta.

Suspiro, no entendía por que Ryuuzaki quería comer con ella eso era algo que el mismo había adoptado desde que ella puso un pie en ese lugar, dejaba su trabajo solo para comer con ella.

Muy en el fondo sabia que el chico se preocupaba por ella y quería hacer algo, y le estaba agradecida (muy en el fondo).

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo Dos: Extraña Convivencia Part1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Volvamos a vivir**

**Capítulo Dos: Extraña Convivencia Part1**

La joven rubia soltó un pequeño quejido cuando alguien abrió bruscamente las cortinas de su habitación dejando entrar la luz solar la cual le molestaba en la cara, llevo su mano derecha al rostro y con la otra comenzó a buscar las sabanas de su cama para tapar su rostro de tan horrorosa luz.

—Amane es momento de que te levantes. —escuchó la monótona voz de su carcelero ordenarle.

—No quiero, cinco minutos mas. —pidió casi rogó la pobre chica que intentaba protegerse de la luz.

—Bajaras a desayunar. —Misa ignoro la voz de Ryuuzaki mientras se tapaba de pies a cabeza, realmente necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño mas después de haber permanecido despierta la gran parte de la noche frente a una libreta y con un lápiz en la mano ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

Misa soltó un grito al sentirse tomada de los tobillos por unas manos y ser sacada de un jalón de la cama, no le dio tiempo de quejarse mas cuando estuvo colgando de cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryuuzaki.

—¡Tonto! ¡Animal! —grito golpeándolo con los puños en la espalda esperando así poder liberarse de su molesta presencia y mas que nada ¡Que la bajara de inmediato!

—Quedate quieta o harás que nos caigamos —fue lo único que contesto el detective sin cambiar el tono de su voz aun que con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Misa no pudo ver ya que colgaba de cabeza sobre su hombro.

Misa libero un grito de pura frustración mientras intentaba no marearse con el movimiento que provocaban los pasos de su agresor. Pensó en que nunca se había sentido tan humillada desde hace varios años, pero todo empeoro cuando las miradas curiosas de los pequeños que vivían ahí se posaron en ellos, sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

—Bájame ¿no ves que nos están mirando? —pregunto tratando de sonar mas tranquila.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de negarte a comer desde hace dos días Amane. —la rubia rodó los ojos con desesperación al escuchar la respuesta de Ryuuzaki.

—¡Eso no te debería importar! —le reclamó con enfado mientras trataba de apartar de su cara los mechones de cabello que le molestaban la vista.

Esta vez no recibió respuesta de su compañero, sin embargo pudo notar varios murmullos a su paso, su enojo le dio paso a la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esa situación.

Estuvo a punto de volver a protestar cuando sintió que se detenían, fue bajada lo mas delicadamente posible y sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —Misa le grito con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en las caderas, realmente estaba furiosa y a el realmente le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

—El desayuno esta listo. —la voz de Wattari la saco de sus pensamientos homicidas que se dirigían a cierto detective que en esos momentos tenia frente a ella, dueño de dos ojeras tan grandes como nunca las había visto la chica.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraban en aquel salón que solo Ryuuzaki utilizaba y lo hacia solo para comer con ella, aun que muy pocas veces (de lo que llevaba en ese lugar) había bajado a acompañarle, al pareces el detective tenia mas paciencia de lo que ella esperaba o solo era muy terco y odiaba perder.

Al mirar la pequeña mesa que Wattari había preparado para ellos dos se sintió incapaz de negarse, no quería ser descortés con el hombre mayor pues el siempre se había comportado excelente con ella.

Miro a Ryuuzaki fulminándolo con la mirada.

Marco un punto mas a favor de el en un tablero imaginario en su mente, y bufo al saber que nuevamente Ryuuzaki se llevaba la victoria esta vez. Si se ponía a analizar aquel inexistente tablero se podía dar cuenta que ni una pobre victoria estaba a su favor.

Se sentó en la silla frente al comedor y Ryuuzaki no tardo en hacer lo mismo en el otro extremo de la mesa, no era tan tonto y sabía que con Misa enojada debía guardar la distancia.

Silencio, y ella odiaba el silencio tanto como odiaba no poder hacer nada para largarse de aquel lugar y es que ¿quien si no ella se había atado a ese lugar? "El pez muere por su propia boca" se dijo para ella misma recordando aquel viejo refrán, pero en su caso lo que había echo había sido muy necesario.

No importaba como hubiera sido, ella debía cumplir lo acordado y en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) debía dar gracias a Ryuuzaki por que la había salvado (de alguna manera) de un terrible infierno.

Miro al chico frente a ella sentado en su típica forma, se preguntaba si tal vez no había echo bien los cálculos y había salido de algo malo para adentrarse a algo mucho (muchísimo) peor.

Suspiro sabiendo de sobra que el silencio era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

* * *

><p>Sus pies la dirigían mientras su mente no sabia a donde ir, la mansión se encontraba en silencio mientras que los jardines estaban llenos de risas infantiles.<p>

En cuanto le dijeron que podía recorrer la mansión si así le apetecía (aun que un poco extrañada) enseguida no dudo en hacerlo, era eso o morir de aburrimiento siendo vigilada hasta el mas mínimo detalle por aquel "pervertido"

En sus manos se encontraba una libreta que sostenía firmemente buscando un lugar en aquella enorme mansión en la cual podría sentarse y escribir sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Aun que también debía admitir que le daba curiosidad lo que ese lugar podía esconder, no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor podía encontrar algo "sobrenatural", negó con la cabeza ya había tenido suficiente con las cosas sobrenaturales se recordó con un sabor amargo en la boca, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo se había repetido a si misma que debía aprender a dejar ir al pasado aun que no tuviera un futuro y su presente no fuera tan bueno (aun que siempre podía ser peor).

Se mordió ligeramente la lengua, si seguía pensando en eso recordaría mas y mas cosas que a la larga la harían llorar y no quería hacerlo no en ese momento.

Decidió que no debía explorar mucho ya que podría perderse, aún que al parecer había sido demasiado tarde ya que al estar pérdida en sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta en donde había entrado pero se encontraba frente a un largo pasillo no tan iluminado como los de antes, trago saliva reconociendo que era un buen escenario para una película de terror.

Se obligo a tranquilizarse lo único que tenia que hacer era volver sobre sus pasos y por suerte volvería a su habitación sonrió, había visto demasiadas películas de terror.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta pero un sonido la congelo en su lugar, se había escuchado como algo cayendo al piso al parecer todo indicaba que había provenido de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en aquel pasillo.

—Son tus nervios Misa. —se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.

Lo mas inteligente hubiera sido darse la vuelta e ignorar aquel ruido cualquiera con un poco de instinto para sobrevivir lo hubiera echo, pero Misa tenia un pequeño problema... Era demasiado curiosa (o muy tonta).

Con pequeño gruñido se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia una de las puertas en la que creyó que provenía el sonido, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giro despacio haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al mirar el contenido en aquella habitación se había esperado todo menos eso, en su mente se había formado varios escenarios pero su imaginación no era tan fuerte como para imaginarse lo que había encontrado ahí dentro.

Incluso ella, que había sido la única hija de sus padres mientras estos vivían por lo tanto la consentida de ellos, nunca en su vida había visto tantos juguetes en una sola habitación había de todo lo que se hubiera podido imaginar y hasta mas como si de una juguetería se tratase, todo pulcramente limpio y en orden.

"El paraíso de los juguetes" se dijo en la mente sin dejar de recorrerlos con la mirada.

Su mirada se topo con algo mas que no podía ser un juguete también, aun que el rostro inexpresivo lo hubiera fácilmente ocultado entre tantos juguetes de diferentes tamaños confundiéndolo con un muñeco pero no era un juguete, al parecer detrás de tanto juguete siempre tendría que estar alguien que les dieran un uso ¿y que mejor que un niño?

—¿Que hace aquí? —ni siquiera la voz monótona de aquel chiquillo pudo sacarla de su asombro. Y es que era el niño mas interesante y extraño que había visto en su vida...

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo Tres: Extraña Convivencia Part2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Volvamos a vivir**

**Capitulo Tres: Extraña Convivencia Part2**

Tranquilidad.

Le daba tranquilidad mirar a Misa con los ánimos levantados, le daba tranquilidad saber que ella se encontraba ahí, le daba tranquilidad poder protegerla de si misma le tranquilizaba el echo de que Light ya no podría envenenar a aquella hermosa flor.

El era egoísta no necesitaba que se lo dijeran por que lo reconocía siempre que miraba a Misa, ella era prueba de su egoísmo que ella estuviera ahí demostraba lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser, por que le gustaba la idea de mantenerla atada a el por tanto tiempo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo le gustaba la idea de poder tenerla cerca de él por que estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella jamas se fuera.

—_¿Cual es tu nombre? —_miro los monitores al escuchar la suave voz de Misa, la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Podía admitir que estaba sorprendido que Misa hubiera encontrado a uno de sus sucesores por casualidad y se preguntaba que haría aquel albino ante la presencia de aquella joven rubia en uno de sus lugares mas privados que tenia.

Misa no recibió respuesta de su compañero pero eso no pareció importarle mucho por que en ningún momento tuvo la intención de abandonar la habitación.

—_Yo soy Amane Misa. —_le dijo con una sonrisa, L mordisqueo con suavidad uno de sus dedos pulgares sin apartar la vista de los monitores, haber puesto cámaras en toda la mansión había sido una medida de seguridad por si Misa intentaba escapar aun que lo dudaba ya que si la conocía bien ella nunca rompería sus promesas.

Miro como el primero en la lista de sus sucesores suspiraba, sonrió de lado al parecer Misa se saldría con la suya esta vez.

—_Near. —_fue un susurro casi inaudible que milagrosamente capto las cámaras de vigilancias.

—_¿Near? —_pregunto un poco extrañada._— Es un nombre muy original —_Misa no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento sentándose a un lado de el albino, si el joven había guardado alguna pequeña esperanza de que con eso ella se iría entonces ahora debería de estarse lamentando por su decisión._— ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿vives aquí? —_Misa no tardo en bombardearlo con preguntas ya que aquel chiquillo había despertado su curiosidad como nadie antes lo había echo desde hace tiempo.

Esta vez la rubia no recibió respuesta pero eso no la desanimo era una chica terca, tomo su libreta y la abrió tomando un lápiz que Misa había dejado entre las hojas miro por unos momentos a el chico a un lado de ella y se concentro en su libreta.

Ryuuzaki tenia curiosidad de que tanto escribía en aquella libreta, estaba consciente que la noche pasada ella se había quedado levantada la gran parte de la noche escribiendo en aquella libreta pero cualquier intento de averiguar que es lo que contenía estaba desechado, no podía violar la privacidad de la chica de ese modo.

—Amane Misa. —susurro apartando la vista de los monitores, quizás el único dulce que le estaba prohibido probar era aquel que guardaba aquellos rosados labios que pertenecían a cierta modelo, el único dulce que se le era prohibido y el único que quería probar.

Misa siempre estaba en su mente, algunas veces le era imposible concentrarse en los casos que Wattari le entregaba pero no podía olvidar su responsabilidad como L, por mucho que estuviera enamorado no podía dejar de ser el detective que siempre había sido aun que le costara trabajo jugar su papel habitual.

* * *

><p>Misa miro con satisfacción su libreta y no dudó en felicitarse mentalmente por su trabajo, aun que ningún trabajo le había costado plasmar la imagen de aquel chico extraño que en ningún momento en aquella hora que había permanecido al lado de el le había prestado atención.<p>

—Tienes el pelo de un color inusual, nunca había conocido a alguien así. —le dijo mirándolo y dejo a un lado su libreta.

El chico paro un momento de jugar y le dirigió una mirada a la chica la cual solo le sonrió, no quería molestarlo pero tampoco quería irse por que se sentía demasiado aburrida y volver a su habitación le parecía fastidioso.

—Espero que no te moleste que te allá dibujado. —le dijo enseñándole el retrato que había echo en su libreta con cierta timidez.

Sabía que era buena haciendo esas cosas pero parte de sus padres a nadie mas le había enseñado uno de sus retratos, no recibió respuesta de parte del chico pero su atención estaba puesta en el dibujo que Misa había echo.

—¿Lo quieres? —le pregunto Misa y sin recibir respuesta arrancó con cuidado la hoja donde se encontraba el retrato y se lo ofreció se sintió aliviada al ver que el lo tomaba en sus manos pero sin decir nada.— Bien, creo que tengo que irme —dijo la ex-modelo levantándose del piso y mirando a su joven acompañante que no apartaba de la hoja que se le había entregado.

—Es un regalo como muestra de que quisiera ser tu amiga —le explico Misa y no necesito que Near la mirara para saber que la había escuchado.— Hasta luego Near-san —se despidió tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola para acto seguido salir de ahí.

—_El paraíso de los juguetes —_se dijo mentalmente recordando que así le había titulado al retrato de Near.

Camino por los pasillos que ahora extrañamente había dejado de parecerle aterrador o solo a lo mejor se debía a su buen humor siendo sincera la rubia no recordaba cuando se había sentido de tan buen humor desde hace meses.

De repente le dieron ganas de salir y dejar que el sol tocara su piel, si se mantenía tanto en las sombras acabaría tan pálida como aquel tonto pervertido y eso no lo permitiría. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y su libreta bajo el brazo se encamino a la salida atravesó los pasillos hasta las escaleras y las bajo de dos en dos.

Pero al ir tan distraída en sus pensamientos no se fijo muy bien y su pie falseo un poco en el último escalón provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto protegiendo con sus manos su cabeza.

Cayó, pero el golpe fue amortiguado por otro cuerpo seguido de un quejido, Misa abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiéndose aturdida por el impacto aun que si no fuera por esa inesperada intervención el golpe hubiera sido mas duro.

Miro debajo de ella a un chico pelirrojo de algunos catorce años, la rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas levantándose rápidamente en esos momentos quería que la tierra se la tragara mientras le extendía una mano a su colchón humano, digo a el joven en el piso.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto la chica preocupada temiendo haberle echó daño al chico, el tomo la mano que le ofrecía la misma culpable de que en esos momentos estuviera en el piso adolorido.

—Eso creó. —susurro mirando a la joven delante de el, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, era la chica que L había traído hacia ya un mes. Miles y miles de rumores corrían de aquí para allá todo y cada uno muy descabellado para ser cierto o al menos eso pensaba el joven pelirrojo que nunca se dejaba llevar por los rumores.

—De verdad disculpa ¿te has echo daño? —Misa realmente se sentía apenada, se sentía realmente tonta por lo sucedido. El joven dejo de prestarle atención a la rubia y comenzó a buscar con la mirada en el suelo, parecía mas preocupado por encontrar lo que estaba buscando que por si mismo.

Misa imito su acción queriendo reparar su error de alguna manera, solo había dos cosas en el piso su libreta que había salido volando y la otra una pequeña consola, supuso que eso era lo que el joven estaba buscando y la tomó con sumo cuidado como si de una peligrosa bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría se tratase.

—Amane. —la rubia fue llamada por una voz monótona muy conocida por ella, formó una mueca en sus labios y miro a Ryuuzaki bajar las escaleras con toda calma.

—¿Que quieres? —pregunto groseramente Misa cruzándose de brazos olvidando por unos momentos a la consola que mantenía en sus manos, simplemente la molestia que sentía al ver al detective la hacia olvidarse de todo.

—Necesito que me acompañes. —le dijo simplemente sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo ahí presente que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por la situación, por lo que sabia aquel muchacho se llamaba Matt y era el tercero en la lista de sucesores.

—¿A donde? —pregunto desconfiada la rubia.

—Necesito consultar contigo algunas cosas —le respondió.

—¿Ahora consultas cosas conmigo? Si desde que llegue aquí no has echo mas que tu voluntad hasta el punto de decidir que es lo que visto y que no —soltó un tanto frustrada no quería sonar como una grabadora que repetía siempre lo mismo pero en verdad eso le frustraba y mucho.

—Eso ya esta hablado y decidido —ignoro la protesta de la rubia que se mantenía cruzada de brazos, dándose cuenta que el chico que momentos antes los acompañaba ya no se encontraba mas quizás aburrido de la conversación había decidido marcharse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Nunca me lo consultaste solo lo hiciste —Se escuchaba resentimiento en la voz de la rubia.

Ryuuzaki rodó los ojos comenzando a fastidiarse ¿hasta cuando lo olvidaría?

—¿Vienes? —pregunto simplemente sabiendo que si seguía discutiendo eso con ella se le iría el día entero aun que no se le hacia desagradable la idea, debía confesar que era entretenido pelear con la rubia.

—Ash ¿tengo otra opción? —pregunto la chica rodando los ojos rindiéndose, sabia que fastidiarlo hasta que el devolviera sus ropas no era un buen plan, debía resignarse a usar lo que se le había dado.

—_Como una muñeca. —_pensó irritada.

—¿Que es eso? —nuevamente la voz de Ryuuzaki la saco de sus pensamientos, observo como el detective tomaba una pequeña libreta y Misa tardo unos segundos en asimilar que esa pequeña libreta le pertenecía a ella automáticamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—¡Dame eso! —Alcanzo a articular nerviosa.

Ryuuzaki le extendió la libreta y ella la tomo sorprendida, había pensado que la molestaría como siempre lo hacia y se negaría a entregársela pero todo fue al revés.

—Gracias —susurro mientras miraba su libreta por fin devuelta a sus manos y en esos momentos recordó que sostenía otra cosa la cual tardo en identificarla como la consola de aquel chico pelirrojo, lo busco con su mirada a los alrededores pero no lo encontró.

—¿Vamos? —pregunto de nuevo Ryuuzaki dándose cuenta que al parecer la rubia se había calmado un poco por que esta vez solo asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo.

* * *

><p>—¿Me vas a dejar en libertad? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala principal de aquella mansión, como toda ella la sala era un lugar espacioso e iluminado perfecto para descansar un rato.<p>

—No —respondió secamente el detective sentándose frente de la modelo.

—Ya me lo suponía —respondió la chica sin mucho interés.— ¿Entonces? —pregunto.

La chica era una montaña rusa en cuestión de emociones en algunos momentos podía estar en la sima y después sin previo aviso estaba rozando el piso, Ryuuzaki comenzaba a preguntarse so era posible que la rubia desarrollara un trastorno bipolar claro que esas preguntas y dudas se las guardaba frente a la temperamental rubia.

—Creemos que mantener tu mente ocupada puede ayudarte un poco. —comenzó a hablar despacio teniendo la completa atención de la rubia que por un momento sintió como si la estuvieran tratando como una loca que necesitaba ayuda.

Ayuda, realmente la chica sabia que necesitaba ayuda pero se negaba a creer que necesitaba la ayuda de ese maldito panda pervertido, sin embargo ese pervertido era lo único que la hacia regresar a la realidad que algunas veces comenzaba a cuestionar ¿de verdad había conocido a un chico llamado Light? ¿de verdad había estado involucrada en el caso de Kira?

—¿Que tratas de decir? —pregunto aun confundida.

Misa había cambiado mucho y eso lo podía notar el despeinado detective, Misa ya no hablaba en tercera persona desde la muerte de Light, la chica había mostrado cambios pero el temía que pudiera perderla a causa del dolor que la chica se guardaba dentro por la perdida de su amor.

Las personas normales solían enloquecer lo cosas como esas y por mucho que le costara aceptar al pelinegro Misa Amane era una persona normal.

—Hace unos minutos dijiste algo sobre dejarte en libertad ¿que te parecería si te devuelvo parte de ella? —hablo lento casi arrastrando las palabras por que la verdad no le agradaba mucho aquella idea pero sabia que debía hacer algo para mantener la cordura de la chica en un estado razonable y tal vez para que la rubiera sonriera un poco mas, solo el sabia lo mucho que extrañaba las sonrisas de Misa a pesar de que estas nunca fueran dirigidas a el.

—¿De verdad? —se levanto del sillón por la sorpresa, miro a Ryuuzaki como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.— ¿A cambio de que? —se sentó olvidando su optimismo cuando recordó que aquella persona nunca hacia nada sin recibir nada a cambio.

—¿Por que crees que quiero algo a cambio? —pregunto con voz aburrida, algo así se esperaba que sucediera.

—Tu nunca haces algo a cambio de nada —le señalo con el dedo formando una mueca en sus labios.

—Si tratas de insinuar algo sobre el trato que hicimos antes ten en cuenta que yo cumplí mi palabra, nunca fuiste condenada por tus crímenes —se defendió sin querer hacerlo realmente sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre resultaría desatándose la furia de cierta rubia.

—¡Si pero me trajiste aquí! —se quejo la terca rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Por que solo te dejaste caer e. Una depresión que casi te mata dos veces —respondió como queriendo reprocharselo pero sin cambiar su expresión, Ryuuzaki desde que tenia memoria nunca había sido bueno dando a conocer sus sentimientos.

—¿Y que si yo lo quería? ¿crees que me importa lo que pase conmigo? —trago saliva sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a asfixiarla.— Has estado interfiriendo en mi vida por demasiado tiempo —se mordió la lengua, no quería hacer sentir mal a la persona frente a ella pero su lengua se había pasado de largo.

—Misa —Ryuuzaki la llamo pero ella negó con la cabeza, era una estúpida, se sentía como una.

—Solo —la voz de Misa se oía ahogada.— Solo quiero volver —apretó los puños con fuerza mientras las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Un peso agobiante peso se poso en el pecho de Ryuuzaki al mirar como las lágrimas vencían a Misa, se quedo muy quieto en su lugar suprimiendo las ganas que tenia de atraer el menudo cuerpo de la modelo hacia el y abrazarla hasta no poder mas.

—Quiero volver a vivir —susurro despacio mientras depositaba su mirada en la de el mostrándole una alma destrozada que pedía ser reparada.

—_Volvamos a vivir Misa —_no se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta mientras no despegaba la mirada de la color avellana perteneciente a la de la rubia._— Volvamos a vivir._

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: La Calma Es Momentánea

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**_

**Volvamos a vivir**

**Capitulo Cuatro: La Calma Es Momentánea, La Tempestad Duradera.**

El silencio era tanto que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y el leve chocar de unos cubos contra otros, era un silencio relajante en el cual los dos presentes en ese lugar aprovechaban para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Las manos de Misa trabajaban con ligereza y delicadeza a la vez, su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada por la concentración que mantenía, el lápiz rayaba el papel con cierta familiaridad y el papel se dejaba hacer mostrando un hermoso paisaje que aun no se terminaba de armar.

Se detuvo un momento y levanto la mirada de su libreta encontrándose con un chico de albinos cabellos el cual se encontraba armando una torre de cubos en esos momentos, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al mirar la concentración que mantenía el chico frente a ella, sus manos colocaban los cubos con tanta delicadeza para que estos no se cayeran, al parecer el chico estaba armando una pequeña fortaleza alrededor suyo.

Costumbre, se estaba volviendo una costumbre ir todos los días después del desayuno casi (mas bien completamente) obligado junto al ojeroso detective, siempre lo encontraba ahí a pesar de que había notado que los demás chicos tenían horarios de clases aquel chico no parecía ser igual, parecía que pasaba su tiempo completamente en esa habitación y ella quería hacerle compañía por que realmente pensar que se la pasaba siempre solo le provocaba tristeza.

Tal vez se debía a que le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenia su edad, no quería que aquel chico sintiera aquella soledad que ella había experimentado al perder a sus padres. Que el chico fuera huérfano al igual que ella aumentaba el extraño apego que había desarrollado hacia el.

Devolvió su mirada al dibujo que estaba a medias y se dejó hundir en sus pensamientos, las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que había tenido aquella extraña conversación en la que le había confesado a aquel pervertido sus deseos de volver a vivir, y todavía formaba una mueca en su boca al recordarlo. No sabia por que se había molestado en expresar sus sentimientos frente aquel insensible el cual se había quedado callado sin decir nada, no era como que ella quisiera que dijera algo ni nada parecido... Pero...

—¡Misa! —la rubia se sobresalto y los cubos cayeron al piso ante la mirada decepcionado del albino, la puerta fue abierta de par en par dejándole paso a un pelirrojo acompañado de un joven rubio que le seguía por atrás con cierto recelo, ambos se adentraron a la habitación que antes solo estaba ocupada por Misa y Near.

—¡Matt, Mello! —exclamo con alegría la rubia mientras su compañero albino solo suspiraba con resignación mirando los cubos que habían caído al piso y después miraba a los culpables de que aquello sucediera.— ¿Ya acabaron sus clases? —pregunto Misa dejando olvidado el lápiz que mantenía en su mano y se levantaba del piso, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia los recién llegados y los abrazo con alegría.

La vista de Near volvió lentamente a los cubos que se encontraban en el piso y con lentitud se dispuso a levantarlos para comenzar nuevamente a armar la fortaleza que minutos antes estaba construyendo con éxito.

—¡Misa no me dejas respirar! —se quejo hablando por primera vez el joven rubio, el cual se trataba de alejar de la ex-modelo para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Perdón Mells —se disculpo avergonzada la rubia dándose cuenta que había apretado sin querer mas de lo necesario a los dos chicos frente a ella, se regaño mentalmente por su comportamiento tan infantil... Bajo la mirada con tristeza al recordad a Light el cual seguramente la hubiera mirado con reproche en el rostro ante su comportamiento, sacudió la cabeza no queriendo seguir recordando a su difunto novio.

—¿Sucede algo Misa? —preguntó Matt al mirar el repentino cambio de Misa, aun no acababa de entender a esa chica que en momentos estaba tan radiante como el sol y a los dos segundos después una aura negra rodeándola.

El chico había notado en aquella semana de convivencia que había tenido con la chica, que su rostro (siempre sonriente frente a el) escondía "algo" que ensombrecía sus hermoso ojos color avellana tal vez eso también se relacionaba con la razón de su estadía ahí.

—Nada Matty —dijo cambiando completamente su expresión.

—Eres rara —susurro el rubio quien también había notado el comportamiento de la rubia, pero con menos interés que su compañero pelirrojo, para el Misa era una chica loca que se le había pegado a su amigo y no lo dejaba en paz y a consecuencia de eso tampoco lo dejaba en paz a el.

—Y tu demasiado rubio —Misa se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Lo mismo digo. —contesto Mello con una sonrisa de lado.— Y además muy infantil, ¿que acaso tienes tres años? — finalizo con voz burlona.

—Bueno, bueno basta no quiero que inicien una nueva pelea —interrumpió Matt temiendo que comenzaran a pelear nuevamente esos dos, debía admitir que la mayoría del tiempo las peleas las ocasionaba su amigo rubio pero no se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta por que si lo hacia estaba seguro que no viviría para cumplir un año mas de vida.— Nos están esperando allá afuera —les recordó el pelirrojo.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamo Misa olvidando por completo su molestia infantil.— Nea-chan ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —le preguntó al niño que los había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo.

—¿¡Que!? ¿por que la pelusa tiene que acompañarnos? —se quejo enojado Mello mirando con furia a su compañero albino quien no se inmuto por el enfado de este.

—¡Mello! —la voz de la chica sonó molesta liberándose en un grito dirigido al chico rubio.— ¡Eres innecesariamente malo con Nea-chan! —exclamó con una mueca de disgusto cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor no comiencen a pelear... ¡Claro que Near puede venir con nosotros! ¿Verdad Mello? —Matt trato de tranquilizar la situación mirando con una advertencia a su amigo de prácticamente toda su vida.

—Que mas da, es algo que no me importa en lo absoluto —señalo con voz indiferente el chico de cabello rubio y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir primero de aquella habitación con molestia, primero se le había obligado a ir a ese lugar y después esa rubia se atrevía a gritarle por culpa del estúpidos de Near y ahora su amigo se ponía de lado de ella, apretó los dientes con furia.

—¿Por que Mello es así con Nea-chan? —pregunto la rubia con voz mas suave que la ultima vez, bajo la mirada al piso con un poco de tristeza ya que se sentía triste por haber tenido que hablarle así a aquel chico que a pesar de pelear tanto con el no le desagradaba para nada, es mas le había cogido cariño.

—Mello es así con todas las personas —explicó sencillamente el pelirrojo.— Pero no es un mal chico, si se le conoce mas a fondo te darías cuenta que es mejor de lo que te imaginas. —dijo mirando hacia donde se había ido el rubio.

—Si, no lo dudo —Misa levanto la mirada y trato de sonreír con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas y lo único que proporcionaba algo de luz era la computadora que se mantenía frente a un ojeroso detective el cual se encontraba sentado en su típica pose con la vista perdida en el techo y un aire de ausencia.<p>

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó en un susurro aun con la vista pérdida en el techo, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y confusión, la mas clara confusión que nunca antes había sentido, no recibió respuesta pero eso no le preocupo en nada su mente trataba de analizar la información que le habían compartido.

—Entonces tendré que vigilar mas a Amane —susurro mas para si que para nadie mas, bajo la mirada y ladeó la cabeza un poco para ver una figura escondida entre las sombras.— Es de gran ayuda la información que me acabas de dar... Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Las alegres risas llegaban a sus oídos contagiándole de esa misma alegría como si de un virus contagioso de tratase.<p>

Ver a los niños correr y brincar de ahí para allá le provocaba nostalgia recordándole que su niñez había sido lejos de parecerse a esta alegría y risas contagiosas, recordándole que había gastado su niñez posando para una cámara con paisajes artificiales lejos de aquel jardín tan verde y en el cual se respiraba la naturaleza a flor de piel para lograr ser una famosa modelo y llenar su vacía vida, lo que Misa mas le había aterrado en su niñez era morir sabiendo que no había sido nadie en la vida ese temor le había impulsado a seguir adelante muchas veces en las que hubiera preferido abandonar todo.

—¡Misa cuidado esquiva esa...! —la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde a oídos de Misa recibiendo el proyectil directamente en la cabeza, la modelo soltó un grito tan agudo que ensordeció a todos ahí presentes.

El proyectil, que se trataba de un globo lleno de agua, se reventó liberando el contenido mojando el pelo rubio de la chica.

Seguido de eso no se hicieron esperar las risas traviesas de los niños culpables de tal ataque y de los que simplemente habían presenciado la escena.

—¡Mello ahora veras! —grito entre furiosa y divertida la rubia.

—¿Eeh? ¿como supiste que fui yo? —pregunto sorprendido Mello por haber sido pillado tan rápidamente.

—Por que... ¡Eres el único que me apuntaría directamente hacia la cabeza! —mientras decía aquello tomaba un globo lleno de agua que le ofrecía una pequeña niña castaña con sonrisa de todo menos inocente, la pequeña disfrutaría la persecución que tendrían aquellos dos rubios en primera fila solo lamentaba no poder ir por un tazón de palomitas para disfrutarlo mejor.

—Ahora veras... Te enseñare a no meterte conmigo —le advirtió con un tono medio en broma pero a la vez todo indicaba que iba enserio.

—Primero tendrás que alcanzarme ¡anciana! —la provocó el rubio comenzando a correr a la dirección contraria de la de Misa.

—¿Como me dijiste? —ahora si la joven se había enojado y todos los de ahí presente se habían dado cuenta, Misa se echo a correr detrás de Mello dispuesta a atraparlo de fondo solo se escuchaban las risas de los demás niños de la Wammy's.

Desde que Misa había llegado a ese lugar había atrapado la atención de los jóvenes residentes de aquella mansión los rumores no se habían dado a esperar ni un solo día. Y ahora que la chica había decidido convivir con los niños todos estaban contentos por que era novedoso que una joven de su edad estuviera de visita ahí, además que la chica era muy agradable.

La persecución de los rubios había durado una hora y media hasta que cansados y empapados habían decidido una tregua para descansar y reponer energía.

—¿Que les parece una limonada? —propuso Matt sentándose a un lado donde se había dejado caer su mejor amigo y al otro lado de este se encontraba la rubia descansando con la respiración agitada.

—¡Claro una limonada no me mataría! —exclamo Mello igual de cansado que Misa.

—Yo opino lo mismo —estuvo de acuerdo Misa dejándose caer en el pasto bajo el árbol que les proporcionaba una deliciosa sombra.

—Misa ve a traerla —le ordenó Mello buscando molestarla nuevamente.

—¡Mello! Mejor vamos tu y yo Misa debe estar cansada —propuso Matt mirando a Misa que no podría dar el paso.

—Oh vamos es su oportunidad de demostrar que no esta vieja, no creo que sea tan difícil traer limonada para todos —exclamo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Pero Mello! —trato de protestar el pelirrojo.

—No importa Matty, yo iré se que Mells es demasiado perezoso para traer una simple jarra de limonada —tranquilizó al pelirrojo.

—¿Estas segura? ¿no quieres que te acompañe? —insistió Matt pero Misa negó sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, además no es como si fueran veinte litros de limonada. —bromeo la rubia mientras se levantaba del pasto sintiendo sus músculos cansados trato de disimularlo.— ¡Bien! Ahora regreso no me tardo —exclamo animada y sin mas se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mansión unos metros de distancia lejos de ahí.

—¿De verdad crees que fue buena idea dejarla ir sola? —pregunto Matt a su amigo el cual abrió un ojo y miro a su amigo.

—Sinceramente Matt te estas preocupando como un paranoico, solo es limonada ¿Que le podría pasar? —le contesto el rubio con desinterés a lo cual el otro ya no insistió mas y guardo silencio.

* * *

><p>Misa caminaba con tranquilidad dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en la cual le había dicho el detective ojeroso que podría tomar todo lo que quisiera, no le había echo caso hasta ahora.<p>

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y en total calma ya que todos los niños se encontraban disfrutando del delicioso día que hacia allá afuera; quedarse adentro era como cometer un terrible delito y aun así sabia quien seguramente se encontraba encerrado en cuatro paredes sin dejar que la luz del sol lo tocara y solo la luz leve de la computadora era permitido iluminarlo, gruño con fastidio ¿Como podía estar encerrado en un cuarto cuando el día estaba tan radiante?

La rubia había estado tentada de ir y sacar al ojeroso detective de su encierro pero no se había atrevido le parecía que si hiciera eso estaba sobrepasando sus propios límites.

Cuando llego a la cocina se dirigió directamente al enorme refrigerador y sacando de el una enorme jarra de limonada que había sido preparada para cuando los niños que jugaban en esos momentos afuera se refrescaran, hasta en esos momentos se había dado cuenta de algo importante; ¿Como llevaría tantos vasos para tantos niños y mas aparte la jarra ella sola? Suspiro resignada al darse cuenta que tendría que dar dos vuelta o mas para que todos tuvieran sus vasos llenos de limonada.

—Debí aceptar la ayuda de Matty —se lamento mientras comenzaba a ordenar los vasos de vidrio en una bandeja amplia había decidido llevar primero los vasos y después regresar por la enorme jarra y estaba segura que tendría que volver por otra jarra mas.

Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras buscaba mas vasos para llevarse, todo estaba en silencio cualquier ruido por mínimo que fuera se escuchaba clara menta así que cuando un sonido extraño se escucho detrás de Misa como si se tratara de otra persona mas que se encontraba en la cocina, Misa lo escuchó claramente y a su mente se le vino a la mente cierto detective pervertido así que no se alerto mucho.

Fue cuando el sonido de un baso estrellándose en el piso se escucho por toda la cocina, a Misa se le congelo la sangre ya que la presencia que sentía detrás de ella no pertenecía al detective... El detective algunas veces podía darle escalofríos algunas veces pero lo que en esos momentos sentía era diferente era miedo.

Misa se decidió a mirar para atrás para encarar a lo que sea que estuviera tras de ella.

La jarra callo haciéndose añicos y un segundo después le siguió la rubia cayendo al piso inconsciente... Después del estruendo que se escuchó al caer la jarra el silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina...

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo Cinco: Tiempo Muerto

_**Nota De La Autora:**_

_**Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**_

_**He vuelto a la vida! He resucitado! Me he levantado de entre los muertos! Naaahh bueno no es para tanto.**_

_**Ya volví y si lo se soy una irresponsable con mis historias y mi forma de publicar cada año pero me han pasado cada cosa desde el momento en que publique la otra vez que ¿para que les cuento? No recordemos las tristezas y mejor vivamos de los pequeños y efímeros momentos de felicidad que nos da la vida.**_

_**Aquí esta el capitulo cinco de esta historia espero y lo disfruten para recompensar la tardanza.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare mas adelante.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos a vivir.<strong>

**Capitulo Cinco: Tiempo Muerto.**

Pasaban por un lado de el sin hacerle demasiado caso y el estaba bien con eso, generalmente se le describía como un chico distraído y casi todo el tiempo se le podía ver inmerso en sus videojuegos ajeno a su alrededor cosa que no le ganaba muchos amigos ya que las personas casi siempre se desesperaban por su personalidad ausente, el único amigo que tenia y soportaba su personalidad era Mello.

Había conocido al rubio de la manera mas simple como que por el azar de la suerte le hubiera tocado compartir habitación junto a él, la razón por lo que ellos dos eran tan buenos amigos era simple; Matt era el único que podía soportar la personalidad impulsiva del rubio, y el rubio no le importaba la personalidad ausente de su pelirrojo amigo.

Aun así algunas veces no podían evitar tener peleas que duraban unas cuantas horas y luego la molestia desaparecía, aun que no lo quisieran aceptar ambos eran lo mas cercano a llamarse familia que tenían.

Allá afuera llovía como si de un diluvio se tratara, los pasillos estaban anormalmente llenos a causa de la lluvia y el no poder salir al aire libre, muchos se dirigían a la sala en donde todos se reunían para pasar un tiempo medianamente entretenido y otros venían de ahí dirigiéndose quizás a sus habitaciones, los pasillos estaban llenos de susurros y leves risas que se mezclaban en el ambiente.

Matt esquivaba con agilidad a las personas que iban en sentido contrario que él mientras gruñía por lo bajo a causa del trafico inusual que se hacia en los pasillos cuando hacia mal tiempo, cuando consiguió llegar a las escaleras sonrió triunfante ya que la mayoría de los huéspedes ahí se encontraban abajo y arriba se podía caminar con mas libertad.

No perdió mas tiempo y con paso veloz subió las escaleras y ya en cima doblo a la izquierda sabiendo el camino de memoria hacia su destino, camino por un pasillo lleno de puertas a cada lado y no se detuvo hasta que llego a la que especialmente el buscaba.

Golpeo la puerta con suavidad dos veces y espero a que le confirmaran el paso, la respuesta no tardo en llegar y el pelirrojo abrió la puerta adentrándose a la habitación donde se encontró a Wattari pero esa no era la habitación del anciano si no la de una chica rubia la cual se encontraba acostada en la cama.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto Matt hablando con suavidad.

—Aun no a recobrado la conciencia y la fiebre no ha bajado —le informo el amable anciano mientras tomaba una bandeja del tocador donde minutos atrás la había dejado— ¿Estas seguro que quieres ayudar a cuidarla? —le pregunto al chico quien tenia la vista pérdida en la chica, su morada reflejaba aflicción.

—Si, no te preocupes Wattari la cuidare bien. —aseguro Matt y el anciano asintió para enseguida caminar a la salida pero cuando paso por un lado del pelirrojo se detuvo y poso su mano en el hombro del menor.

—No tienes por que culparte Matt, lo que paso no es culpa de nadie. —la voz del anciano sonaba amable mientras miraba al menor con cierta preocupación, Matt tan solo asintió sin responder y Wattari continuo su camino hasta la puerta y volteando una vez mas miro al pelirrojo por unos segundos mas para enseguida soltar un suspiro y salir de la habitación dejando solo a Matt y a la inconsciente rubia.

Matt se mantuvo parado ahí sin moverse tan solo mirando a la rubia quien no parecía tener un sueño tranquilo, se le veía que respiraba con dificultad quizás por la fiebre y una ligera capa de sudor brillaba en su frente. Cuando el menor salio por fin de sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a ella.

El pelirrojo se mordido el labio inferior y apretó los puños con fuerza, no era un secreto para nadie que el joven se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a la rubia y que esta no había despertado en dos días completos no mejoraba ni sanaba esa culpa en el corazón del chico, no dejaba de decirse que si el la hubiera acompañado eso no habría pasado pero desgraciadamente el tiempo no retrocedía ni un minuto y lo que había pasado no se arreglaría.

* * *

><p>Tecleaba las teclas de la computadora con mas fuerza de la necesaria demostrando con eso su frustración y enojo que no podía demostrar con expresiones en el rostro, miraba fijamente la pantalla sin prestarle atención en realidad y quizás lo único que podía demostrar su estado eran los labios apretados con mas rudeza de la necesaria.<p>

Se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no reacciono ni siquiera cuando Wattari entro a la habitación completamente oscura solamente iluminada por la luz del ordenador, el anciano suspiro al mirar a su pupilo y negó con la cabeza estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado horas atrás y podía apostar que no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento eso lo podía notar mirando la bandeja llena de caramelos de todo tipo sin tocar y que Ryuuzaki no comiera dulces era ya decir demasiado, el pobre hombre no podía mas que preocuparse debatiéndose entre llamar de nuevo al doctor esta vez no para atender a la rubia si no a Ryuuzaki y su extraña falta de apetito.

—Joven Ryuuzaki, la señorita Amane ya ha tomado sus medicinas que el doctor le ha indicado. —le informó y a pesar que el joven detective no detuvo de atacar las teclas del ordenador supo que lo había oído.

—¿ya ha bajado la fiebre? —preguntó Ryuuzaki sin dejar de trabajar.

—Aun no, esperemos que mas adelante las medicinas hagan efecto —dudó un poco en como el detective tomaría esa noticia, Wattari mas que nadie sabia lo que el pelinegro se preocupaba por la rubia y sabia aun que su pupilo nunca se lo conformaría por su propia voluntad que Ryuuzaki había formado un sentimiento muy fuerte por la rubia.

Ryuuzaki paro abruptamente de escribir pero su vista siempre se mantuvo fijo en el ordenador, oír eso solo aumentaba mas su frustración al no poder hacer nada para que la rubia despertara ya que simplemente no estaba en sus manos esa decisión, lentamente con mucha pausa recupero el ritmo que minutos antes tenia escribiendo nuevamente en el ordenador y eso a Wattari no le sorprendió en nada ya se esperaba una reacción así de su joven pupilo.

—Matt esta ahora mismo en la habitación de Amane y las nuevas cámaras de seguridad serán instaladas lo mas pronto posible. —siguió informando de lo mas reciente ocurrido a Ryuuzaki mientras el solo escuchaba con atención.

—No ha sido coincidencia que todas las cámaras de seguridad colapsaran unos minutos antes de que el incidente de Amane sucediera —hablo Ryuuzaki dejando nuevamente el teclado del ordenador descansar se llevo el pulgar de su mano derecha a su boca mordisqueándolo con suavidad y mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida.

—Si, es demasiado extraño que sucediera necesariamente en ese momento ¿sospecha que alguien hizo esto a propósito? —pregunto Wattari estando de acuerdo con el joven detective, el que las cámaras se volvieran inservibles y después sucediera lo de Amane era demasiado sospechoso.

—Lo sospechó y además sospecho que alguien provoco el accidente que sufrió Amane. —declaro y a pesar de que Wattari sospechaba lo mismo se negaba a creer que la seguridad del orfanato fuera violada con tanta facilidad.

—Es imposible que una persona pueda violar la seguridad del orfanato y ni pensar que exista un infiltrado aquí. —declaro no tan convencido el amable anciano.

—No necesariamente debe ser un humano. —hablo Ryuuzaki con voz sombría y Wattari trato de ignorar el escalofrío que bajo por su columna vertebral.

—¿Quiere decir que...? —el amable anciano no pudo terminar la pregunta su rostro de un segundo a otro comenzó a perder el color dejándola pálida como la de su pupilo.

—Posiblemente —mintió Ryuuzaki ya que el mas que nadie sabia que la respuesta de esa pregunta era un claro "Si" pero no quería que su tutor se alterara mas de lo necesario mordió su pulgar con un poco mas de fuerza, ahora posiblemente Wattari y Roger verían a Misa como una amenaza peligrosa para los niños de la Wammy's y no tardarían en llegar las peticiones de que se la llevaran lejos de ahí.

—¿Que planea hacer? —Ryuuzaki se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de su tutor.

Ryuuzaki no sabia hasta donde el problema se extendería ni que tan lejos debería llegar para solucionarlo lo único que sabia con exactitud era que no abandonaría a Misa en este problema además era posible que el también estuviera en la ecuación de quien quiera que estuviera tratando de dañar a Misa.

Por el momento Ryuuzaki sabia que debía dar el primer paso, ganarse la confianza de Misa de una vez y protegerla a como diera lugar aun si tenia que renunciar a su papel como el detective mas famoso del mundo, el gran L.

—Para comenzar creo que deberíamos comunicarnos con "ella" —hablo Ryuuzaki después de un largo silencio.

—¿Esta seguro? —pregunto sorprendido Wattari no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Es necesario que alguien este con Amane las veinticuatro horas del día. —dijo simplemente como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Muy bien —contestó Wattari ya recuperado de la sorpresa y formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.— , me comunicare con ella de inmediato. —la emoción en la voz de Wattari era evidente para cualquiera que lo escuchara.

—Bien —suspiro Ryuuzaki resignado sin mucho entusiasmo ¿debería adelantarse y pedirle a Wattari unos analgésicos? Estaba seguro que los necesitaría.— eso es todo Wattari puedes retirarte. —el anciano no espero dos veces y con pasos firmes y calmados salio de la habitación dejando solo a Ryuuzaki quien comenzaba a cuestionar sus decisiones más recientes.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándole paso a un rubio quien mantenía en su boca una mueca de disgusto, miro a todos lados con sus ojos inspeccionando la habitación y al cabo de unos segundos encontrando lo que estaba buscando, negó con la cabeza.<p>

Ahí aun lado de la cama se encontraba recostado Matt con medio cuerpo sentado y medio cuerpo recostado en la cama, se adentro a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si con delicadeza se acerco al pelirrojo.

—Joder Matt. —se quejó más para él que para Matt quien dormía profundamente, los ojos del rubio viajaron de su amigo a la rubia que descansaba en la cama.

Con una mano sacudió al pelirrojo con suavidad consiguiendo que este se despertara, Mello siempre había admirado el sueño tan ligero de Matt todo lo contrario a él que cuando dormía parecía que caía en estado de coma.

—¿Mello? —pregunto adormilado mientras se enderezaba y limpiaba sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz—. ¿Que haces aquí? —Mello se cruzo de brazos ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

—¿Que mas sera? Comprobando que sigues con vida —su voz reflejaba burla y preocupación una cosa que Matt nunca terminaría de comprender.

—Aaah —respondió simplemente mirando a Misa que ya parecía más tranquila.— Al parecer ya se encuentra mejor. —comento Matt sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

—¿Cuanto más seguirás pensando que fue tú culpa? —la voz de Mello se escuchaba peligrosamente irritada.

—Mello no quiero hablar de eso. —Matt aparto la vista de Misa y la poso en el suelo sin querer enfrentarse a la de Mello, había estado rehuyendo de esa platica esos dos días completos y Mello no permitiría que siguiera así.

—¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella? ¿por que te preocupas tanto de alguien a quien conoces hace poco? —las palabras de Mello alteraron un poco a Matt quien levanto la mirada.

—¿es tan raro que me preocupe por ella? Ella ha sido muy linda con nosotros y ¿tu no sientes nada por verla así? —Mello titubeó un poco ante la respuesta de su amigo, era casi imposible hacer enojar a Matt pero esta vez Matt respondió inmediatamente.

—Rayos Matt, pero no me voy a pasar los días lamentándolo y creyendo que es culpa mía. —sin embargo Mello no podía echarse para atrás, debía hacer entender a su amigo que no era su culpa.— puedes preocuparte todo lo que quieras pero deja de creer que es tu culpa.

Matt estaba a punto de contestar pero la puerta en esos momentos fue abierta dejando helados a los dos adolescentes ahí, ambos miraron como Ryuuzaki entraba con pereza en la habitación dedicándoles una mirada que les hacia entender que los había estado escuchando.

—Matt, Mello pueden retirarse. —la voz de Ryuuzaki dio a entender que no aceptaría quejas o cualquier otra cosa.

Mello y Matt se miraron unos segundos y como niños pequeños que acababan de ser regañados salieron de la habitación.

Cuando Ryuuzaki se quedo solo se dirigió hacia la silla que se encontraba a un lado de Misa y tomo asiento en su típica posición, su mirada se perdió en Misa mientras la estudiaba en silencio; el cabello estaba mojado de sudor y se le pegaba al rostro, su respiración era regular demostrando que al fin las medicinas habían echo efecto en la rubia, la mirada de Ryuuzaki que poso en la mano derecha de la rubia la cual se encontraba vendada cuidadosamente.

La mano de Ryuuzaki viajo hasta la frente de la rubia comprobando que la fiebre finalmente había bajado, aparto los mechones húmedos que estorbaban en el rostro de Misa y acaricio la mejilla de esta misma con suavidad y lentitud maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel.

La joven se movió un poco y murmuro algo inteligible para después volver a estar en silencio, Ryuuzaki pensó que no todo los días se le era permitido velar el sueño de la rubia modelo y que definitivamente era mucho mejor verla en persona que por cámaras.

—Misa Amane. —pronuncio su nombre en un pequeño susurro sin dejar acariciar la mejilla de ella.

La joven como si hubiera escuchado su voz abrió los ojos lentamente clavando su adormilada mirada en Ryuuzaki, el detective se quedo muy quieto esperando la reacción de la rubia.

—¿Light? —pregunto la adormilada voz de Misa y Ryuuzaki aparto la mano que mantenía en la mejilla de la chica como si de repente el tacto de su piel quemada.

Era cierto, Misa amaba a Light con todo su corazón ¿como esperaba que eso cambiará de un momento a otro? Misa Amane nunca pronunciaría su nombre con la misma devoción que con la que lo hacia con el de Light.

Aun así los sentimientos de Ryuuzaki no cambiarían y se conformarían con verla de lejos, y sobre todo verla sonreír.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota De La Autora:<strong>_

_**Y ¿donde esta Near? Se preguntaran hahaha pues como ven en este capitulo solo tienen participación Matt, Mello, Ryuuzaki y Wattari.**_

_**No me maten que en el siguiente capitulo de seguro que si aparece Near para robar suspiros de sus admiradoras.**_

_**Emmm debo confesar que no quede muy convencida con este capitulo pero creo que quedo aceptable a pesar de la tardanza, se que tengo todavía muchas faltas que corregir para que esta historia quede chula chulisima pero hago mi esfuerzo.**_

_**Recuerden dejar su comentario para saber que les pareció o que no les pareció para poder cambiarlo.**_

_**Saludos desde México.**_

†_**Aria Vázquez†**_


	7. Capitulo Seis: Odio Sin Sentido

**Nota De Aria:**

**Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

**Nuevamente yo por estos rumbos trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que algunas personitas han olvidado pero no es su culpa la culpable soy yo por irresponsable pero bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y pienso que lo he traído más rápido que otras veces o eso creo hahahaha.**

**Bien sin más que decir; nos leemos abajo.**

**PD; Este mes esta cumpliendo un año este fic desde el primer momento en que lo publique ¡Feliz cumpleaños al fic! Feliz cumpleaños al fic! (?) Crecen tan rápido —Se limpia una pequeña lágrima que sale de su ojo izquierdo.—**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, lo único que es de mi propiedad es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personaje que integrare más adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos a vivir.<strong>

**Capítulo Seis: Odio Sin Sentido.**

_El llanto inundaba su pequeño rostro mientras se mantenía en cuclillas y cubría sus ojos, la pequeña lloraba a grito abierto frente a ella había un automóvil de juguete color rosa trozado a la mitad._

—_Misa ¡vamos deja de llorar pequeña! —pidió el hombre a un lado de ella._

—_Pero Papi —sollozo mirándolo con ojos acuosos.— se a roto. —dijo la pequeña y volvió a romper en llanto, su padre se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su pequeña de apenas cuatro años._

—_Si, se a roto —estuvo de acuerdo con la pequeña y suspiro.— pero llorar no hará que deje de estarlo. —los ojos de la niña se posaron nuevamente en su padre, su cabello era corto y sus ojo avellana reflejaban dulzura._

* * *

><p>La rubia abrió los ojos encontrándose la suave y dulce luz de un atardecer naranja que entraba por su ventana, sus ojos estaban húmedos y en su pecho podía sentir una opresión en el corazón.<p>

Las lágrimas que aun fluían de los ojos no parecía que estuvieran dispuestas a detenerse, la tarde parecía acoger su tristeza mesiendolas con suavidad y Misa llevó una mano a su pecho mientras se rendía ante las lágrimas con el recuerdo de su padre en mente.

Aquel sueño no era realmente un sueño si no un recuerdo lejano que apenas y podía recordar la joven rubia pero contradictoriamente se había quedado grabado a fuego vivo en su mente, los dulces ojos de su padre que siempre reflejaban calma algunas veces la llenaban de dolor y otras le regalaban una gratificante calma.

—Padre. —susurro Misa deseando nuevamente poder acurrucarse en los brazos de aquel hombre que siempre seria el más especial que podría llegar a amar en su vida.

Misa no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándole paso a un pelirrojo que al mirarla sentada en la cama no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero al verla llorando el adolescente sintió como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón.

—Misa. —la llamo con voz suave llamando la atención de la rubia quien lo miro sorprendida y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas avergonzada de haber sido descubierta llorando.

Matt se acerco a la cama donde estaba la rubia y se sentó en la orilla.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿por que lloras? —la preocupación en la voz de Matt hizo que los inútiles intentos de dejar de llorar se volvieran aún más inútiles que antes.

—Lo siento Matty-chan no quería que me vieras llorar. —sollozo la rubia cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y ocultándola entre sus rodillas.

—Que tonta ¿por que te disculpas por algo así? —pregunto Matt mientras posaba una mano en la rubia cabellera de la ex-modelo y lo acarició con timidez.— puedes confiar en mi Misa y puedes contarme lo que sea. —le aseguro el pelirrojo y Misa levanto la cabeza mirándolo sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

—Mis padre... —susurro la chica mirando hacia la ventana donde la tarde naranja de había transformado lentamente en una rosa.— fueron asesinados por un infeliz que quiso adueñarse de la empresa de mi padre cuando yo tenia trece años, sucedió frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos tan solo mirar como la vida se les escapaba por culpa de esa persona. —la mirada triste de Misa se poso en Matt quien la observaba en silencio asimilando lo que la rubia le había contado por unos momentos.

El pelirrojo estaba un poco sorprendido de que tal peso se hallara alojado en el corazón de Misa, tanto dolor de haber perdido a las personas que te habían dado la vida y sin embargo ella se las arreglaba para verse tan feliz todo el tiempo... El sabia muy bien lo que dolía perder a sus padres.

—Hace poco también perdí a alguien realmente importante ¿por que es que siempre tengo que perder a las personas que más amo? —esa pregunta no estaba dirigida al pelirrojo ni a nadie en especial.— no tengo a nadie, me he quedado sola en este mundo. —sollozo la rubia volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

—No digas eso Misa, no estas sola. —le aseguro Matt haciendo que Misa levantara su lloroso rostro.— yo también perdí a mis padres, Mello también todos los niños aquí hemos pasado por lo que tu pasaste Misa pero no estábamos solos por que encontramos un nuevo hogar aquí en la Wammy's y de alguna forma encontramos un segundo padre en Wattari —Matt le sonrió con calma.

Era cierto, Misa ahora recordaba que todos en esa mansión habían perdido a sus padres y se pregunto si de alguna forma ella también pertenecía a la gran familia aquí en la Wammy's.

—No lo dudes Misa, tú eres alguien muy importante para muchos aquí te has ganado el corazón de muchas personas con tu hermosa sonrisa. —Matt se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras que le estaba diciendo a la rubia.— por eso Misa no quiero que cambies tu sonrisa por lágrimas.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —pregunto la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y Matt asintió abriendo sus brazos para recibir a la rubia quien no tardo y lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Dos sentimientos comenzaban a nacer en dos personas, Misa no podía dejar de pensar que Matt era como el hermanito que siempre quiso tener más no pudo y Matt pensaba que tal vez Mello tenía un poco de razón en sus acusaciones sobre lo que el sentía hacia la chica rubia.

—Matt ¿que me ha pasado? —pregunto Misa después de un largo silencio, su mirada estaba clavada en su muñeca vendada.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro, quien miraba la escena desde las cámaras de seguridad que se habían instalado ya nuevas, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta de sus acciones sintiendo en su pecho algo que meses atrás no sentía; celos.<p>

La primera vez que había sentido celos en su vida fue cuando Light aun vivía y Misa aun era sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, ver a Misa abrazando a Light quien ni le importaban las muestras de afecto que desesperadamente buscaban despertar algún sentimiento en aquel chico que parecía estar echo de hielo.

¿Que no daría Ryuuzaki por tener una sola de esas demostraciones de afecto de parte de la rubia? No sabia si el ardor en su pecho se debía a los sentimientos hacia Misa o si tal vez debía llamar al medico para que lo revisara.

Un ruido atrás de él lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla dijo: —Que oportuno eres Shinigami, precisamente quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

No recibió respuestas pero sabia que la presencia tras de el lo había escuchado.

—¿Cuales son? —pregunto una voz grabe detrás de él y Ryuuzaki se llevo un pulgar a su boca mordiéndolo con suavidad.

—Amane Misa ¿recuerda sobre la existencia de las Death Note? —un segundo de silencio, dos segundos de silencio, tres segundos de silencio.

—No completamente, al renunciar a la propiedad de la Death Note ha perdido sus memorias sobre las libretas de la muerte sin embargo yo la he tocado con un pedazo de libreta lo cual no es suficiente para que sus memorias regresen pero si para mirarme. —comenzó a explicar el Shinigami completamente blanco que se encontraba atrás de Ryuuzaki.— es así como ella se entero de que había sido el segundo Kira y que Light Yagami había sido Kira. —finalizo Rem.

L se mantuvo callado unos momentos, había estado a punto de morir en manos de Light Yagami pero Ryuuzaki había echó un movimiento que ni siquiera el dios de la muerte Rem había visto venir, así había sido como había podido resolver el caso Kira demostrando el por que se había ganado el primer lugar entre tantos detectives del mundo.

—Así que si Misa Amane toca nuevamente la libreta recuperara sus memorias ¿me equivocó? —hablo de forma pausada como si estuviera sopesando las palabras en su lengua.

—No. —respondió secamente la Shinigami Rem, la única razón por la que respondía las preguntas de aquel humano era por que había ayudado a su Misa todo ese tiempo debía que aceptar que era algo que el miserable de Light Yagami nunca hubiera echo; mirar por el bienestar de la ex-modelo.

—Shinigami tu pareces tener un apego muy grande por Amane y harías todo para protegerla así que no me mentiras ¿existe otro Shinigami en esta mansión?

Rem se quedó callada por unos momentos para después decir: —Dos, en esta mansión existen dos shinigamis a parte de mi eso lo se por que entre los Shinigamis podemos sentir nuestra presencia cuando estamos cerca de otros como nosotros.

—Así que ¿podría ser que existen otras libretas aparte de las que yo tengo bajo mi poder? —L siguió con su interrogatorio sin moverse de su lugar.

—Posiblemente. —respondió de mala gana Rem cansándose de responder a las preguntas de aquel humano pero sin embargo se trataba de la seguridad de Misa.

El silencio dominó nuevamente la habitación, y los dos únicos presentes ahí se permitieron perderse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos sin embargo conectados por una sola razón rubia.

* * *

><p>—Así que eso paso. —susurro Misa mirando a Mello y a Matt un poco sorprendida.<p>

El rubio se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared mirándola atentamente muy adentro de el se sentía el alivio de verla nuevamente despierta, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama con una sonrisa mientras miraba las reacciones de la rubia por lo que le habían contado.

—No recuerdo nada. —confeso la rubia un poco apenada de haber preocupado tanto a los demás.

—¿Nada? —fue el turno de hablar del pelirrojo.— bueno, el doctor dijo que lo mas probable es que no lo recordaras debido al golpe que te has dado. —le trató de animar el pelirrojo.

—lo mas probable es que solo sufriste un accidente por tu despreocupada manera de ser. —le recordó el rubio con burla en la voz al recordar lo que su amigo le había contado de como había conocido a la rubia.

—Lo siento. —susurro avergonzada con las mejillas encendidas.

—No pasa nada Misa no te disculpes. —dijo Matt enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, Mello rodó los ojos ante la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Como sea ha ver si aprendes a coordinar más tu cuerpo. —prosiguió ignorando las miradas de su amigo.

—Mello aun que no lo parezca estuvo muy preocupado por ti Misa solo que es muy orgulloso para aceptarlo. —le seguro Mello sonriendo sabiendo la reacción que causaría esas palabras en su amigo.

Mello se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras pero obligó a su boca a crear una mueca: —Al menos yo no estaba todo el día al lado de su cama lamentándose como si fuera mi novia. —fue el turno del pelirrojo de sonrojarse ante las palabras dichas por el otro adolescente, estuvo a punto de contestarle pero la risa de Misa los distrajo de su pequeña batalla.

—Son tan graciosos chicos. —declaro la rubia sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho ahí donde debería estar su corazón no podía evitar pensar nuevamente que hacia mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba tanto por ella.— Muchas gracias chicos por preocuparse tanto por mi. —les sonrió con alegría auténtica una alegría que hace mucho no sentía.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron mudos sin saber que responder ante la radiante Misa delante de ella no había rastros de la sobria aura que la rodeaba a pesar de que ella la tratara de disimular con sonrisas, era la primera vez que la miraban sonreír con verdadera alegría... Sonrieron, los dos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dos suaves golpes llamo la atención de las tres personas en esa habitación y la puerta segundos después se abrió dejándole paso a Wattari quien tenía en sus manos una bandeja con una taza humeante de té y dos frascos amarillos de pastillas.

—Señorita Amane ¿como se ha sentido? —hablo con la voz amable que tanto lo caracterizaba, sus ojos se pasearon por Mello y Matt sonriendo cálidamente al ver que aquellos dos se preocupaban tanto por la joven rubia aun el el joven rubio no lo quisiera aceptar.— Veo que ha estado acompañada. —comento el amable anciano.

—Wattari muchas gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi, ya me siento un poco mejor tal vez un poco desorientada y abochornada por la fiebre pero mejor. —le informo con una sonrisa la joven ex-modelo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero creo que en estos momentos debería descansar. —dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes ahí presentes dándoles una indirecta de que se marcharan de la habitación para que la rubia pudiera dormir un poco.

—Es cierto Misa deberías descansar un poco mas para que recuperes fuerzas, vendremos después para saber como sigues. —hablo Matt sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla que había estado ocupando.

—Como sea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí por tanto tiempo. —hablo con desinterés fingido el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación de la rubia.

El pelirrojo salio despidiéndose de la rubia una ultima vez y de ahí siguió Mello pero antes de cruzar la puerta para salir de ahí se volteo a mirar a la rubia quien lo miro curiosa; —Espero que tengas más cuidado para la próxima.

Mello cruzo la puerta cerrándola a su paso dejando a una rubia sonriente al ver que el rubio se preocupaba por ella aún si lo negara.

—Señorita Amane aquí están sus medicinas. —Wattari llamó la atención de la rubia mientras le ofrecía un baso de agua y unos pastillas que ella tomó con gusto.

Misa se puso la pastilla en la boca y tomo un largo trago de agua permaneciendo en silencio por unos segundos, se sentía aturdida y el sueño hacia que le pesaran los párpados no entendía por que ya que había dormido dos días seguidos, era una de esas cosas que nunca entendería.

—Se le nota agotada señorita Amane, me retirare para que pueda descansar un poco más. —comento el amable anciano tomando la bandeja que había traído con las medicina y tomando la taza humeante de té, Misa recibió la taza murmurando un leve gracias.— con su permiso. —Wattari hizo una leve reverencia mientras tomaba la bandeja y se dirigía a la salida, la cansada rubia no tardaría en quedarse dormida y el té le ayudaría a descansar.

—Wattari. —llamo la rubia obteniendo la atención del hombre mayor.— Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi estos dos días. —dijo mirando la taza de té y su liquido oscuro que reflejaba su rostro.

—No puedo aceptar su agradecimiento señorita Amane. —contesto el amable anciano.— ya que él que la ha cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo no he sido yo. —aquello llamo la atención de Misa pero no levanto su vista del té.

—¿Quien? —pregunto en un susurro mientras su corazón comenzaba a agitarse y la rubia no entendía por que.

—A sido el joven Ryuuzaki quien la a cuidado. —la rubia levanto la vista de golpe mirando como el anciano salia cerrando la puerta a su paso dejándola sorprendida con lo que le había dicho.

Ryuuzaki, él la había cuidado todo ese tiempo él que siempre la pasaba molestando, él mismo que le había quitado la posibilidad de estar con su querido Light... Pero ¿podría ser que no fuera tan malo como ella había pensado?

Se obligo a darle un trago al té sintiendo el liquido caliente pasar por su garganta, después de ese trago le siguió otra, otra y otro más hasta que la taza quedo vacía dejándola en el buró aun lado de su cama.

Se recostó en la en la cama cerrando los ojos en esos momentos sentía que sus pensamientos eran un desastre, no dejaba de pensar en la cálida mano que había sentido entre sueños, esa mano que le acariciaba el cabello por un momento pensó que se trataba de Light pero no era así... Las manos de Light no eran tan cálidas.

El dueño de aquellas manos cálidas no era nadie más que él; Ryuuzaki, L, el hombre que había atrapado a Light el mismo que había visto morir a Light sin hacer algo para evitarlo pero ¿acaso hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudar a su rival? Posiblemente Light había recibido su castigo ¡ella también merecía ese castigo! ¿por que no lo había recibido?

La respuesta a esa ultima pregunta la golpeo de repente como una cachetada bien merecida, desde un principio Ryuuzaki la había ayudado y protegido de cualquier mal incluso de ella misma, él se había preocupado por ella aun conociendo su verdadera forma, aun conociendo que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre; él quien se encargaba de hacer pagar a personas como ella, la había protegido.

—_¿Por que? _—pregunto en su mente mientras sentía un liquido cálido resbalar por sus mejillas.— _¿por que? _—se volvió a preguntar en la mente sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

**_Continuara..._**

**Nota De Aria:**

**Mm mm ¿acaso sera que Misa aceptara un poco más a Ryuuzaki después de esto? Ni yo lo se hahaha descubramos eso juntas.**

**Una cosita chicas; No, Ryuuzaki no hizo un trato para ganarle a Light y evitar su muerte ¡no existe un trato entre Rem y L! Más adelante se sabrá como le hizo Ryuuzaki para escapar de las garras del demonio de Light... Tal vez... No lo se hahahaha.**

**Yo había leído varios fic con la misma historia de que L hace un trato con Rem y la verdad yo quiero que mi fic sea diferente así que haré todo lo posible para no seguir el mismo patrón de las otras historias ¡Ojo! No quiero decir que no me gusten esas historias en realidad me encantan y acabo de volver a leer un fic que en mi humilde opinión es de lo mejor y su nombre es; Mal Perdedor que es un fic de; DREIGNUS y es un LxMisa muy siniestro en mi opinión pero me encanta (muchas deben de conocerlo y si no les invito a leerlo.)**

**Pero bien me salí del tema, chicas nos leemos el próximo capitulo espero sus comentarios con ansias y que al fin me levanten el castigo de no dejar comentarios.**

**Gracias personitas que fueron tan lindas y dejaron un comentario, y a las demás les pido su opinión para este capitulo ¡tratare de actualizar más pronto!**

**Ojo; A los cuatro comentarios ¡actualizo mas pronto! (Lo juro).**

†**Aria Vazquez† **


	8. Capitulo Siete: Pastelillos Rancios

**Nota De Aria:**

**¡Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

**Volví ¿sorprendidos? Bueno me puse una meta este mes y la meta era publicar dos capítulos el mismo mes y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi meta publicando este cap antes de que se acabe el mes de Julio (que por un momento pensé que no lograría hacer.)**

**Aquí esta el capitulo siete espero y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

_.__—__Este capitulo esta dedicado a KandraK, Jessicaoscura y Flor-VIB412__—__._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note NO me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos a vivir.<strong>

**Capítulo Siete: Pastelillos Rancios.**

La luz del día entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación dándole el extraño sentimiento a la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en su cama que todo estaría bien, tanta calma no la había notado hasta el día de ayer cuando se dio cuenta que su vida ahora no estaba tan vacía como ella lo había pensado antes.

Sonrió con tranquilidad y se permitió recordar unos momentos, se permitió volver a los días que había pasado en el cuartel general construido únicamente para atrapar a Kira, recordó no solo a Light si no a todos los demás que habían formado parte de sus días en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse en donde estaría el tonto de Matsuda y retiro un mechón rubio de su rostro recordando la última vez que lo había visto; él la había salvado de su primer intento de suicidio, Matsuda había llegado a tiempo para evitar que la chica muriera desangrada en el frío piso de su baño había aparecido al día siguiente en el hospital con un ramo hermoso de flores blancas con su tonta sonrisa de siempre.

Al recordarlo la rubia río un poco y miro por la ventana, le había dicho cosas horribles enojada por su intervención pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que hubiera echo algo malo aquel chico, ahora le podía agradecer por evitar su muerte por que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a personas tan maravillosas que le habían mostrado que no estaba sola en este mundo también... También había descubierto que el "maldito pervertido" como ella lo llamaba no era tan malo como ella pensaba, aun se sentía confundida por eso y tonta por no haberlo descubierto antes quizás ella misma se había echo la idea equivocada aun así ¡no lo aceptaría en voz alta!

Liberó un suspiro, había reconbrado sus fuerzas y se sentía como nueva, en su mente se había propuesto muchas cocas para hacer un día a día más reconfortante para ella pero había una cosa que tenia que hacer primero.

Se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño dispuesta a darse una profunda ducha y que después de dos días dormida comenzaba a no soportarse ni ella misma, sólo cuando estuvo en el baño fue consciente de la venda al rededor de su muñeca dudo un momento entre dejársela o retirarla de una vez per después de tanto pensar decidió que se la quitaría y lavaría la herida ella misma para saber que tan mal estaba.

Después de unos veinte minutos salio del baño y después de volver a colocar una venda limpia en su herida se dirigió al armario sabiendo que no encontraría sus atuendos habituales que a ella le gustaba vestir pero comenzaba a aceptar la idea al fin y al cabo el panda pervertido no tenía tan malos gustos y ella ya no era una modelo ahora era una chica normal.

Después de diez minutos de revisar y volver a revisar el armario se decidió por unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una blusa azul que le quedaba justo a la talla resaltando un poco los pechos de la ex-modelo, tomo unos zapatos sin tacón de color negros.

Se dirigió al tocador sentándose en una silla que se mantenía frente a el, se miro al espejo y se quedo pensativa por unos momentos su cabello estaba goteando y mojaba un poco la blusa azul que se había puesto al darse cuenta de ese detalle Misa tomo una toalla que se encontraba abandonada en el tocador y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Ryuuzaki no había ido a ver como se encontraba pero se recondó que no era necesario ya que la tenia vigilada con cámaras en su habitación en esos momentos bien podría estar observándola a ella y cada movimiento que hiciera y eso extrañamente le ponía nerviosa, quiso estampar su cabeza sobre el mueble frente a ella por estar nerviosa de algo tan ridículo por que a ese punto ¿no debería estar acostumbrada de ser vigilada por él? Si, debería estarlo por que desde mucho tiempo atrás ella era vigilada pero lo extraño era que antes no se ponía nerviosa por ese pequeño inconveniente si no que se ponía furiosa entonces ¿que había cambiado?

Aliso sus cabellos rubios con su mano derecha mientras comenzaba a mover los pies sin poderlo evitar, su corazón latía rápidamente oponiéndose a las ordenes que le daba Misa de calmarse.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el mueble liberando un suspiro largo ¿que le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>—¿No deberías estar en cama? —la pregunta del peliblanco la hizo sonreír un poco y se sentó a un lado de él donde estaba construyendo un castillo de naipes, tubo cuidado con no provocar que el imperio de naipes de Near no se viniera abajo todo eso ante la mirada de él.<p>

—Ya me siento mejor así que no veo por que deba seguir en cama, además —contesto tercamente la rubia sonriendo.— te extrañe mucho Nea-chan y tú no fuiste a visitarme cuando desperté. —lo dijo como una niña y un tierno puchero en su rostro, el niño frente a ella se cuentiono quien se suponía que era el adulto ahí, suspiro por que aquella rubia era la persona más extraña que había visto en su corta vida.

—Nea-chan estaba pensando en hacer algo divertido ¿me ayudas? Quedarte aquí todo el día es malo para tu salud es bueno que cambies de actividades algunas veces. —el tono de voz de Misa le indicó a Near que realmente no le estaba preguntando si quería participar y que si contestaba que no de alguna forma la rubia conseguiría involucrarlo.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en la venda al rededor de la muñeca de la rubia y Misa lo noto llevando su mano sana a la mano lastimada.

—Me lastime un poco con los vidrios de la jarra, es solo eso. —explico sin que Near le preguntara y el pequeño lo agradeció por que no era bueno con las palabras.— no es la gran cosa, sanara en un par de semanas. —le aseguró y el menor sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Near se había mantenido al margen de la situación pero nunca se había involucrado ni siquiera cuando Matt apareció por ahí dándole la noticia de que la rubia al fin había despertado y solo lo había ignorado cuando le había preguntado si no iría a verla, no quería estar involucrado con la rubia y sin embargo ahí estaba ella tratando de invadir su tranquila vida.

—¿Entonces Nea-chan me ayudaras? —la voz de Misa lo saco de sus pensamientos y se llevo un dedo a su cabello comenzando a retorcer un mechón de el.

—No me interesa. —respondió sin emoción esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para Misa y se fuera ahí dejándolo en paz.

—¿Eeeh? Pero ¿por que? —claro se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle; para Misa nada era suficiente.— haré pastelillos, le pediré permiso a Wattari aun que cuando llegue el mismo dijo que podía usar cualquier cosa de aquí que yo quisiera. —trato de convencerlo la rubia, Near se preguntó como le daban tal libertad a una loca chica rubia.

—No. —dijo cortante continuando colocando los naipes para hacer su castillo más alto de lo que ya era solo esperaba que un dolor de cabeza rubio no llegara y echara abajo su trabajo.

—Vamos Nea-chan así podrás hacer unos tambíen tú para Mells y que al fin ustedes dos puedan llevarse mejor. —Near quiso estampar su mano en su rostro por unos momentos pero se mantuvo en control ¿hacer pastelillos para el que se había proclamado su rival? Ahora si la rubia se había vuelto loca.— sera divertido. —le aseguro pero Near no estaba muy seguro de eso, suspiro tratando de pensar como hacer desistir a la rubia de la idea que el la acompañe a hacer eso por que él nunca había echo algo así.

La miro encontrándose una mirada suplicante que se parecía a la de los cachorros, si la rubia creía que con eso lo convencería estaba muy equivocada él jamás participaría en algo así.

Jamás, o eso creía el ingenuo niño.

* * *

><p>Mello gruño por quinta vez en el trayecto que llevaban pero Matt lo ignoro olímpicamente sabiendo que sus gestos ya eran una costumbre y que él tenia tantas ganas de ir a ver a Misa como él.<p>

—¿Por que te tengo que acompañar a ver a esa rubia desorientada? —pregunto hablando por primera vez en todo el trayecto del jardín a la habitación que Misa ocupaba, Matt lo miro sin decir nada.— no se por que me tienes que arrastrar a esto haciéndome perder el tiempo.

—Mello. —llamo el pelirrojo a su amigo rubio haciendo que este le prestara atención.

—¿Que? —pregunto de mala gana prácticamente gruñendo.

—No entiendo por que te quejas si tu fuiste el que se me pego cuando dije que iría a ver como seguía Misa. —las mejillas de Mello automáticamente se encendieron en un rojo vivo desviando la vista de su amigo, él tenia razón que tonto de su parte quejarse si nadie lo había obligado venir. Matt negó con la cabeza sintiendo que una gotita resbalaba por su frente, su amigo no tenia remedio.

—Mmmm... Este pues... —si, lo había dejado sin palabras cosa que no se conseguía muy seguido.

Matt soltó una pequeña risa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de que no se preocupara: —Tranquilo Mello, no se lo diré a Misa. —dijo sin parar de reír ganándose una mirada oscura por parte de su amigo, alejo la mano de él y se puso serio al darse cuenta que su integridad física corría peligro.

Se mantuvieron callados hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, Matt toco dos veces pero nadie le contesto así que volvió a intentarlo consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo rubio sin saber que hacer, si marcharse y regresar más tarde por que la rubia podía estar durmiendo o entrar para ver que pasaba al final decidieron entrar para ver que pasaba ya que Misa podía necesitar su ayuda.

Matt abrió la puerta lentamente entrando y dejándole paso a su compañero que no se dejo esperar y entró detrás de él, lo que se encontraron en la habitacion los dejo confundidos ya que... No encontraron nada, ni rastros de la rubia.

—Tsk esa rubia no sabe el significado de quedarse quieta. —se quejo el rubio mirando como Matt revisaba el baño sin encontrar a la joven.

—Tal vez fue a ver a Near. —comento Matt volviendo al lado de su amigo.— vamos para allá, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta confirmarlo.

—Que paranoico eres. —Matt ignoró el comentario de su amigo ya que la última vez que lo había escuchado Misa había tenido un accidente y no quería que volviera a tener otro, de una forma Matt quería proteger a la rubia que algunas veces parecía tan indefensa.— Bien vamos a ir a ver a tu novia. —dijo con resignación al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a donde Near se encontraron nuevamente con una habitación vacía provocando extrañeza en los dos.

Near nunca dejaba esa habitación, prácticamente se podía decir que le habían crecido raíces que lo mantenía plantado ahí y no encontrarlo era sumamente raro.

Se encontraban bajando las escaleras cuando dos niñas de más o menos su edad y accidentalmente ya que las dos hablaban demasiado fuerte, las escucharon.

—¿Has visto la cara de Near? —le pregunto una a la otra con voz demasiado aguda para gusto de los dos chicos.

—Si, se veía adorable todo cubierto de harina. —le respondió la otra niña a su compañera.

—Tienes razón, pero lo más tierno es verlo con aquel mandil yo nunca pensé que Near cocinara. —las voces de las dos niñas se fueron apagando conforme se iban alejando de ellos.

Mello y Matt se miraron unos segundos, se habían detenido de bajar las escaleras para escuchar a las niñas mejor. Notaron que compartían la misma confusión ¿cocina? ¿harina? ¿mandil? ¿Near? Sin compartir palabras los dos adolescentes se echaron a correr en dirección a la cocina para confirmar lo que habían oído.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron una imagen que jamás en su vida se borraría de su memoria, el rubio no aguanto la carcajada que rogaba salir de su garganta y prácticamente se tiro a reír en el piso, Matt fue un poco más discreto controlando su carcajada al mínimo.

—¡Chicos! —los recibió la rubia con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su aspecto estaba intacto sin ninguna mancha de harina o mezcla de la que tenia en aquel enorme tazón que mantenía en manos revolviendo con un cucharón, mantenía un mandil que tenia una enorme fresa dibujada en medio.

La chica parecía llevar bien la situación todo lo contrario al albino que mantenía una cara de "no quiero estar aquí" su rostro, cabello y hombros estaban cubiertos por una capa blanca de harina que no se notaba mucho ya que su ropa era blanca y su cabello igual, aun así se veía tan gracioso y "tierno" en opinión de Misa.

—¡Estoy preparando pastelillos! —anuncio inocentemente la rubia al parecer ignoraba el echó de que su compañero no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.— Pero parece que a Nea-chan se le complica un poco hace poco se las arreglo para que la harina cayera encima de él. —informo con voz lamentándose de ese pequeño accidente.

—De cualquier manera ¿no deberías estar en cama? —el pelirrojo decidió que era suficiente con que al pobre albino lo obligaran a participar en una actividad así, estaba seguro que seguir riénsode de el pondría peor las cosas, le dio un legero codazo a su compañero que todavía no podía superar el ataque de risa de ver a su rival tan humillado.

Misa hizo un puchero y dijo: —Todos quieren enviarme a la cama de nuevo pero yo ta me siento bien.

—Pero no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo cuando apenas saliste de la fiebre, ¿como esta tu muñeca? —se acercó más a donde Misa seguía trabajando con entusiasmo y algunas veces instruyendo a su compañero.

—No te preocupes estoy mejor, la herida sanara en unas cuantas semanas no es tan grave cambie los vendajes esta mañana. —le trato de tranquilizar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero... —fue interrumpido por una mano que se poso en su hombro, miro al responsable y encontró la mirada de su amigo.

—Eres como una madre preocupada, o como un novio enfadoso. —Mello recibió un codazo en recompensa de su oportuno comentario, Mello le dedico una mueca a su mejor amigo por tal gesto.

—Tranquilo Matt, Mello estaré bien y si me comienzo a sentir mal iré a mi habitación a descansar. —les volvió a asegurar.— pero más importante ¿quieren ayudarnos? —les pregunto con entusiasmo.

—Yo paso. —se apresuró a responder Mello no queriendo acabar como había acabado Near, la mirada de Misa se dirigió a Matt y el rubio supo que conseguría involucrar a su amigo.

—Err yo nunca he echó eso Misa, me sorprende saber que tu tienes experiencia. —señalo el pelirrojo al ver oportuno dirigir por otro lado la conversación.

—Si, mamá y yo hacíamos mucho de esto cuando ella vivía, aun que no me gusta mucho los dulces disfruto preparándolos. —contesto sorprendiendo a los dos adolescentes frente a ella.

—No entiendo para que los haces entonces, si no los piensas comer. —fue el tiempo de hablar de Mello cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De que hablas? Es obvio que pretendo repartirlo con los chicos, haré de vainilla, chocolate y tambíen de fresa. —Mello dejo de escuchar al escuchar la palabra chocolate, no había podido comer ese delicioso dulce desde que se habían agotado en la Wammy's y la espera de que volvieran a llenar la alacena de aquel delicioso adictivo era tan grande.

—¿De donde conseguiste el chocolate? —pregunto Mello interrumpiendo a la ex-modelo.

—Mmm pues veamos, Roger me lo dio diciendo algo así de que había estado ocultándolo de un demonio devora chocolate. —explico con simpleza ignorando las expresiones de Mello.— o algo así. —finalizó.

Misa deposito el tazón en una mesa y de la nada saco dos mandiles ofreciéndoselos a los chicos frente a ella.

—¿Que? —gruño Mello sin recibir el mandil y mirando como su tonto amigo lo recibía, Misa lo miro un poco confundida.

—Por tu expresión al escuchar que habría de chocolate pensé que estabas decidido a ayudar. —le explicó Misa con confusión.

—¿Que? Ni loco, solo esperare aquí a que terminen para poder comer. —dijo malhumorado.

—Eso es tan típico de ti Mello. —comento resignado Matt mientras se colocaba el mandil y lo amarraba a su cintura.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto fulminándolo con su mirada al pelirrojo, pero Matt solo movió su mano en el aire dándole poca importancia.

—Siempre estas esperando a que los demás hagan el trabajo para tener la mejor parte. —dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo.

—Al menos soy el segundo en la lista de sucesores y no el tercero. —su voz se escuchaba desafiante, y Matt supo que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso pero no podía dejar el asunto así como si nada, le había dolido lo dicho por su amigo.

—¿Ah si? Pues al menos no soy superado siempre por un niño menor que yo. —lo sabia, había encendido el fuego dentro de Mello con esas simples palabras por que no había nada que le doliera más que le recordaran ese echo.

Misa miro a Mello y después a Matt sin comprender nada de lo que estaban hablando ¿sucesores? ¿de que? Una pequeña idea se le vino a su mente al recordar a L ¿acaso estos niños remplazarían a L? Hizo una nota mental de preguntar sobre eso más o hasta al propio L.

Apartando eso Misa comenzaba a preocuparse por el rumbo que había tomado la pequeña pelea entre esos dos y se cuestiono si tal vez debía interferir antes de que se mataran con la mirada esperen, las miradas no mataban ¿o si? Al mirar a esos dos comenzaba a dudarlo entonces hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Algo aterrizó en el rostro de Mello sacándolo de su guerra de miradas con su mejor amigo, llevo una mano a su rostro encontrando algo viscoso y color rosa embarrado en su mejilla se lo llevó a la boca comprobando que sabia a fresa. El rubio la miro con mirada acusadora y después miro a su amigo olvidando su molestia al ver que no había sido el único atacado por la mezcla que mantenía Misa embarrada en su mano.

—¡Misa! —dijeron al unisono con voz acusadora, Misa se encogió de hombros fingiendo no darle importancia y sonriendo con éxito al ver que había evitado una guerra mundial o tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

—Nos ayudaran o ¿se quedaran ahí parados peleando como niños pequeños? —pregunto Misa sabiendo la respuesta de los dos adilescentes frente a ella.

Misa no podía evitar repetirse que en esa situación pareciera que ella fuera la hermana mayor de esos tres y sonrió contenta de poder tener estos momentos que le hacían pensar que ahora pertenecía a una nueva familia.

* * *

><p>No podía mentir; se encontraba sumamente nerviosa más que aquella vez cuando se presentó por primera vez ante los productores de su primera película, o cuando había tenido que presentar exámenes sorpresas en el colegio.<p>

Le temblaban un poco las rodillas mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con la bandeja en sus manos llena de pastelillos de los tres distintos sabores que habían preparado, ya los había repartido con todos los chicos de la casa y con ayuda de sus tres compañeros habían conseguido hacer suficiente para todos sin ningún accidente mayor, bueno "casi" a todos.

Amane Misa se encontraba parada frente a esa puerta ¿cuando había sido la última vez que la había atravesado? No lograba recordarlo claramente pero ahí estaba de nuevo sin atreverse a tocar la puerta ¿él ya sabía que se encontraba ahí delante de su puerta? Trago saliva ruidosamente.

—_¡Basta Misa! Debes mantener la calma._ —se regaño mentalmente la joven y equilibro la bandeja en una sola mano para poder tocar dos veces la puerta, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Segundos después escuchó un susurro detrás de la puerta y supuso que era la señal para que entrara así que puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giro adentrándose a la habitación completamente oscura solo iluminada por la luz del ordenador.

—Wattari necesitó los informes de... —comenzó a hablar Ryuuzaki concentrado en un monton de papeles alrededor de él.

—No soy Wattari. —hablo la rubia observando la reacción del hombre delante de ella el cual le daba la espalda impidiéndole ver su rostro pero pudo ver que se tenso un poco.

—Amane Misa que sorpresa. —si él no lo hubiera aceptado nunca hubera sospechado que estaba sorprendido por que sonaba igual que siempre.

Misa se acerco quedando a un lado de él y deposito la bandeja de pastelillos en la mesita que mantenía el ordenador, miro a Ryuuzaki encontrándose con ese par de ojos que siempre le inquietaron desde la primera vez que los había visto.

—Hice pastelillos y pensé que tal vez tú querrías algunos. —sentía que las palabras se le estancaban en la garganta sin poderlo evitar pero con mucho esfuerzo logro hablar claramente.— espero que te gusten. —susurro desviando la mirada de aquel par de ojos que parecían dos posos negros que la consumirían si seguía mirando.

L no podía estar más sorprendido por las acciones de la rubiay se preguntó si aun tenia un poco de fiebre claro que no podía preguntar eso y derrumbar el cambio de Misa hacia él, tomo un pastelillo de la bandeja y se lo llevo a la boca mordiéndolo y maravillandose por el dulce sabor que le proporciono quizás la rubia había usado el doble de azúcar para endulzarlo y ese pensamiento no pudo más que dejarle un extraño sentimiento en el pecho tan cálido; la rubia los había preparado especialmente para él.

—Eres muy buena para esto Amane. —lo que enrealidad había querido decirle era que estaban deliciosos pero su falta de experiencia con expresar sus emociones a otras personas no se lo permitió aun así su comentario pareció bien recibido por la chica rubia.— toma uno.

—Uuummh... Emmmh... Esta bien. —Misa tomo uno y tomo asiento a un lado de él en una silla que se mantenía desocupada sorprendiendo al mayor, pensó que le saldría nuevamente con que tanta azúcar engordaba o algo parecido sin embargo había aceptado y además se había sentado a un lade de él ¿era un sueño?— Mi madre me enseño, tambien se hacer pasteles, en realidad se hacer todo tipo de postres. —comento la chica mirando fijamente al pastelillo en sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca dándole una pequeña mordida saboreando el dulce sabor en su paladar, hacia años que no probaba un sabor asi de dulce de echo desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Ryuuzaki no sabia que decir y sabia que si se equivocaba se iría abajo la atmósfera que gobernaba en esos momentos.

—Ryuuzaki —llamo la rubia levantando la vista y mirándolo tomándolo desprevenido.— quería disculparme, desde que he llegado aquí no he echó otra cosa más que causar problemas a pesar de que me has ayudado todo este tiempo. —esta bien, ahora si lo habían dejado fuera de combate a L ya que nunca se imagino que esto algún día sucediera.

—No tienes que hacer esto Amane, no es necesario. —le aseguro el detective sin dejar de mirarla pero ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Al contrario Ryuuzaki, es algo que tengo que hacer. —fue el turno de la rubia para hablar, desvío unos momentos su rostro y después de algunos segundos en los cuales parecía reunir el valor suficiente.— Muchas gracias Ryuuzaki, por todo. —le sonrió mirándolo sin desviar nuevamente la vista ya que quería que supiera que lo estaba haciendo de corazón y con buenas intenciones.

¿Que podía hacer Ryuuzaki? Por unos momentso sintió que después de eso podría vivir hasta los ciento cincuenta años, nunca pensó que una sola sonrisa de Misa podría ser dirigida para él por que eso solo pasaba en sus sueños más profundos sin embargo ahí estaba la chica agradeciéndole y sonriendo únicamente para él.

El siguiente movimiento de la ex-modelo lo tomo tan de sorpresa que se quedo congelado por unos buenos segundos, los labios de Misa se posaron en su pálida mejilla plantándole un suave beso que duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que Misa volviera a su asiento escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo con las mejillas totalmente encendidas en un rojo vivo.

Ni siquiera ella sabia por que había echo eso último y se regaño por ser tan impulsiva ¿que iba a hacer ahora? ¿que pensaría Ryuuzaki de ella? Suspiro nerviosamente recordando que tiempo atrás también había echó algo parecido no lo recordaba muy bien pero le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Ryuuzaki después de que había dicho algo que no recordaba.

Misa espero una reacción pero no recibió ninguna asi que armó todo su valor que había en su ser y miro a su compañero de al lado encontrándolo con una espresión serena mirando hacia enfrente, en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

La rubia suspiro aliviada por un momento había pensado que había arruinado las cosas pero los amigos se daban besos en la mejilla ¿verdad? Un momento ¿amigos? Misa logró recordar que aquella vez que le había besado le había dicho que eran amigos ¿lo eran? Él podía ser que lo había olvidado.

—¿Somos amigos? —pregunto con cautela la rubia cambiando la derección de su mirada al pastelillo.

—¿Lo somos? —Misa formo una mueca de disgusto al ser respondida su pregunta con otra pregunta pero se calmó de repente.

—Yo creo que... —se mordió el labio inferior ¿era bueno ser amiga del enemigo de su novio? Oh claro, su novio estaba muerto ya no importaba ¿verdad? Después de todo Ryuuzaki había echo mucho por ella.— lo deberíamos ser. —susurro Misa en un volumen que Ryuuzaki pudo escuchar.

Nimguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, solo se quedaron ahí en silencio disfrutando por primera ves de la presencia del otro en esa situación las palabras sobraban y podían arruinar el momento por el que mucho habían esperado; un momento tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Una limusina negra se estaciono frente a la entrada de la mansión, era de noche y la luna estaba en su punto más alto indicando lo tarde que era ya.<p>

Wattari quien había estado esperando frente a la puerta principal se acerco a la limusina y abrió una de las puertas de esta dejando que bajara una persona de ahí, para ser más exactos una chica que no podía rebasar los veintiún años de edad sus cabellos eran largos y pelirrojos, sus ojos que a la luz se podían apreciar mejor eran grises. Curvo sus labios rojos en una sonrisa al mirar a Wattari frente a ella.

—Me hace muy feliz poder volver a verte —hablo el amable hombre atrapado a la chica en un abrazo, la joven le respondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Estoy nuevamente en casa Wattari. -susurro la chica mirando por encima del hombre de él la mansión que estaba completamente a oscuras con sus habitantes dormidos sonrió, ella había sabido que regresaría a ese lugar nuevamente.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota De Aria:<strong>

**Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que este capitulo es el que más me ha gustado de todos los que he escrito (y el más largo), disfrute mucho escribir cada una de las palabras y más la escena entre L y Misa que no se ustedes pero es lo más cerca que han estado y la primera escena entre ellos que da esperanza a un futuro que esperamos todos.**

**Bien ahora contestare sus Reviews (que es la mejor parte de todo esto y que no me había dado la oportunidad de volver a hacer)**

_**Hora Reviews:**_

**KandraK: ¿Que haría sin ti? Y me refiero a la pequeña observación que me hiciste si no me lo hubieras dicho nunca me hubiera dado cuenta ya que sufro la manía de nunca leer dos veces lo que escribo más aparte que esa parte la escribí medio dormida hahaha bueno ya sabrás. Estoy súper feliz que te quedaras intrigada con el capítulo anterior yo igual estoy súper intrigada (y eso que soy la que lo escribe) y Fic-chan dice que muchas gracias por felicitarlo fuiste la única :) espero este capitulo te guste igual y TIENES QUE LEER "MAL PERDEDOR" no te vas a arrepentir de hacerlo.**

**Jessicaoscura: ¡Me has caído del cielo! De echo hace varios días estaba pensando en que había leído un gran fic hace tiempo y no recordaba el nombre pero llegaste tú y lo recordé ¡si es un gran fic! Me gusta mucho aun que por algunos problemitas nunca puedo dejar un Riviews ¡Que malota soy! Y que bueno que este más interesante el fic eso es lo que trato de buscar... Y como nos estamos recomendando fic LxMisa te recomiendo "Life Book" de "Sophiebels" es un gran fic y lo único que puedo decir a contra de el es que ¡no esta terminado! Y su ultima publicación es muy vieja... También esta "Cambiando de príncipe" escrito por "KandraK" es un fic que me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca. Esperó y te guste este capitulo :) y lo de MattXMisa uuummh obvio nuestro pequeño pelirrojo tendrá que resignarse ¡Nadie gana contra L!**

**Flor-VIB412: Me re gusta que te re guste mi fic a mi me re gustan tus comentarios XD Ok ya.**

**Estoy contigo, Matt es el compañero perfecto para Misa y no hablo compañero sentimental en forma romántica, lo veo como un potencial hijo para Misa y que Matt quiera protegerla me re gusta XD y sobre las otras libretas y Shinigamis muajajaja es algo buen intrigante yo que escribo el fic no lo vi venir ¡los personajes parece que escriben por si solos! Este fic esta embrujado Okno.**

**Veremos que pasa más adelante.**

**¡Chicos y chicas un nuevo personaje a aparecido! Espero con ansias sus deducciones sobre quien es nuestro nuevo personaje.**

**Me retiro por momento pero esperó poder traer el nuevo capitulo más pronto que tarde, y espero sus comentarios mientras yo trato de explicarme por que nunca pudieron escribir correctamente en la Death Note sin parecer locos teniendo mil orgasmos XD (Joder me acabo de volver a ver el anime y sigo sin comprenderlo, la única que escribe como una persona normal es Misa)**

_**.**__—__Más de uno ha intentado escribir del midmo modo y no lo a logrado ¡tienen que admitirlo!__—__._

†**Aria Vazquez† **


	9. Capitulo Ocho: Sorpresas Y Presentacione

**Nota De Aria: **

**¡Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

**Ahora si he demorado un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo y espero me disculpen ^^**

**Por cierto chicos ¡Estoy en Wattpad! Me pueden encontrar como "Aria-Ethel-Vazquez" y por el momento solo tengo una historia "Courage" por si les gustaría pasar a leer un poco ^^ me encantaría leerlos por allá.**

**Pero ahora por lo que han esperado; aquí esta el capitulo ocho de esta bonita historia.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia (si lo fueran L y Misa quedarían juntos, Mello y Near serían pareja, Light seria mi esclavo sexual y Matt mi pequeña mascota) lo único que me pertenece es la loca trama de la siguiente historia y próximos personajes que integrare más adelante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos a vivir.<strong>

_**Escrito Por: Aria_Vazquez**_

**Capítulo Ocho: Sorpresas Y Presentaciones.**

El sol que se colaba por las cortinas la trajo del mundo de los sueños a la realidad y el sonido de una nueva mañana se le antojo demasiado relajante para ser cierto, si Misa debía ser sincera hacia años que no tenía un despertar tan tranquilo como ese.

Levantó perezosamente su cuerpo de la cama recibiendo el nuevo día con un bostezo que trataba de conseguir lanzar por la ventana el sueño aun presente en su cuerpo.

Se levanto dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios lentamente comenzaba a sentir ese lugar como un hogar para ella, se dirigió con pies descalzos al baño y solo cuando estuvo dentro de el comenzó a desvestirse retirando la camisa y dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia, camino hacia la regadera y girando las llaves de esta permitió que el agua fría resbalara por su cuerpo desnudo provocándole unos cuantos escalofríos que subían por su espalda.

Bajo la ducha permitió que sus pensamientos se perdieran en un punto de su mente y sin darse cuenta termino pensando en cierto detective ojeroso; se sentía tranquila de alguna forma por que había podido arreglar las cosas con él, aun solo ella era la que tenia un problema con él.

—Puede ser... —susurro sin darse cuenta.— que lo juzgue mal. —suspiro mientras ponía shampoo en sus manos y se lo llevaba a su cabello.

Desde siempre Ryuuzaki había tenido atenciones con ella que nadie había notado ni siquiera ella misma, cuando el caso de Kira seguía en investigación y Ryuuzaki había puesto a Misa y a Light bajo vigilancia el detective le había dado todo un piso para ella sola y sin que ella moviera un meñique todo lo que ella necesitaba mágicamente lo tenia Ryuuzaki siempre... La había notado, y podía jurar que él la conocía mucho más que su difunto novio.

Sacudió la cabeza negando ante sus pensamientos ¿por que de un momento a otro estaba comparando a Light con Ryuuzaki? Pero lo más importante ¿por que Light se quedaba tan lejos de compararse con Ryuuzaki? ¿no se suponía que debía ser al revés?

Cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla limpia enrollándose en ella, su cabello húmedo goteaba en su hombro y Misa suspiro ante la sensación de estar limpia y mojada.

Salio con pereza del baño suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos así que no pudo notar que no se encontraba sola en su habitación hasta que alguien hablo; —Buenos días Amane Misa.

El corazón de Misa estuvo a punto de detenerse por unos segundos al escuchar esa voz, la sorpresa en su rostro era tan evidente que tratar de ocultarla seria patético tardo uno o dos segundos para que la rubia por fin se recuperara del gran shock.

—Dios, Ryuuzaki me has metido un susto. —se quejo la ex-modelo mirando al despeinado pelinegro sentado cómodamente en su cama con la mirada clavada en ella.— ¿que haces aquí? —pregunto un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban; ella estaba mojada y enrollada con una simple toalla mientras que él se encontraba sentado frente a ella en su cama.

Negó mentalmente la cabeza, definitivamente estar en compañía de Ryuuzaki ya le había pegado lo pervertida.

—Quería hablar contigo. —le contesto con normalidad no notando los nervios de Misa.

—Pero ¿no pudiste esperar hasta que bajara a desayunar? —llevo su mano derecha a su cabello peinándolo con dedos temblorosos sosteniendo con su otra mano la toalla al rededor de su cuerpo para que no se le ocurriera resbalarse en esos momentos.

—¿por que? —pregunto con cierta inocencia en su voz y Misa desvío la vista de él sonrojándose levemente ¿se suponía que era la única mal pensada en esos momentos?— si así es más divertido. —Misa sintió como una pequeña gota resbalaba por su cabeza al recibir tal respuesta.

—Ryuuzaki... —susurro Misa peligrosamente bajo dejando que el detective se diera cuenta que era momento de salir de la habitación.

Al ver que Ryuuzaki no tenia la intención de irse Misa se abalanzó hacia él para echarlo ella misma pero debido a sus nervios sus pies tropezaron con ellos mismos provocando que Misa perdiera el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo, todo fue muy rápido para que Misa pudiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor ella se encontraba acostada en la cama con Ryuuzaki encima de ella.

—¿Que estas haciendo? —la voz de Misa salio temblorosa de su boca y tan suavemente como si de un susurro se tratara, sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo vivo sus ojos estaban cristalinos mientras miraba a la persona encima de ella, la toalla se había aflojado un poco en su amarre y estaba peligrosamente dispuesta a ceder y dejar de proteger la desnudes de la rubia.

—¿De que hablas? Acabo de evitar que Misa Amane terminara con un nuevo golpe en la cabeza. —respondió Ryuuzaki con su tono de siempre, su vista recorrió a Misa rápidamente memorizando cada detalle de ella y lentamente se levanto dejando libre a la chica, llevo una mano a sus despeinados cabellos negros y sin mirarla de nuevo se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.— cuando este lista baja a desayunar, necesito hablar contigo de algo que tenemos pendiente. —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta dejando sola a una sonrojada Misa que aun se encontraba en shock sobre la cama.

—_Imposible... Imposible Misa Amane él no puede ponerte así de nerviosa ¡no debe! ¿que me esta pasando? _—se regaño mentalmente mientras tapaba su boca con una de sus manos, aun se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas y sus piernas le temblaban ligeramente.

Trato de convencerse que se debía a que ese hombre la lograba intimidar un poco pero nada más aun que termino perdiéndose en sus pensamientos repitiéndose inconscientemente que Light nunca le había echo sentir nerviosa, Light era demasiado... frío con ella, era demasiado frío con todos ¿acaso aquel castaño había sentido alguna ves en su vida algún sentimiento genuino?

—Baste Misa ¡no puedes hablar de Light de esa forma! Era tu novio la persona a la que amaste... Amo... ¿aun lo hago? ¡que tonterías! Claro que aun lo amo. —se regaño en voz alta cuando la voz al fin volvió a sus cuerdas vocales.— Light era mi príncipe de armadura reluciente... —susurro levantándose de la cama tomando la toalla con sus manos evitando que esta cayera, se dirigió al espejo y se quedo mirándolo fijamente encontrándose con su reflejo frente a frente.

Light había sido su príncipe de armadura reluciente pero, esa misma armadura había resultado demasiado dura de romper incluso para ella ¿que importancia había tenido el haber encontrado a su príncipe si su armadura había resultado demasiado gruesa incluso para que sus sentimientos lo lograran alcanzar?

—Nunca te alcanzaron ¿verdad Light? —susurro la rubia sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos no-humanos la observaban desde atrás.

* * *

><p>Bajo las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos ya que al parecer era horario de clases para los pequeños genios habitantes de esa mansión.<p>

Repentinamente se sentía sin ánimos de salir de su habitación se cuestiono unas cuantas veces la idea de desviar su camino y ir a ver a Near unas cuantas horas pero la idea fue desechada inmediatamente por que sabia que si no asistía a desayunar Ryuuzaki la llevaría colgando de cabeza en su hombro y la verdad... Ya había tenido suficiente de eso con la primera vez.

Cuando estuvo cerca del salón en el que Ryuuzaki acostumbraba desayunar con ella se detuvo unos momentos antes de llegar a la entrada, su buen oído había captado una voz desconocida que nunca había escuchado en el tiempo en que había estado en ese lugar se trataba de una voz femenina, con curiosidad decidió continuar su camino y llegar a la entrada entrando con timidez.

En el comedor había dos asientos ocupados uno era ocupado por el despeinado detective y su típica forma de sentarse y el otro era ocupado por una chica un o tal vez dos años mayor que ella calculo Misa, cabellos pelirrojos, profundos ojos grises y piel blanca.

—Buenos días. —en realidad no había tenido idea de lo que decir en esos momentos la joven rubia, ya que se sentía curiosa por aquella nueva persona.

—Oh Misa, pensé que tendría que ir por ti nuevamente. —Misa evito completamente el contacto con su mirada, aun se encontraba demasiado afectada por lo que había pasado en su habitación su mirada se poso en la extraña.

—Así que tu eres la famosa Misa de la que me han estado hablando —por alguna razón Misa se sintió registrada por aquel par de ojos grises y no supo como tomar aquella actitud.— veo que no exageraban, eres realmente hermosa. —no reconoció envidia en su voz como algunas veces sucedía cuando se topaba con otra chica, además ella era realmente hermosa tanto o más que ella no cabía la posibilidad de que existieran envidia tan de repente.

—Muchas... gracias. —su voz sonó dudosa mientras se mantenía parada sin tomar asiento, Ryuuzaki solo se mantenía al margen de la situación.

—Oh ya veo. —la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar a Misa con una sonrisa en sus labios.— Rue no te ha dicho nada aun ¿verdad? —pregunto señalando un momento a Ryuuzaki quien se mantenía cayado.

—Uuhm supongo que no. —le respondió la rubia intimidada un poco por la presencia de ella y por que Ryuuzaki parecía que había encontrado el peor momento para jugar al mudo.

—Oh, es típico de él —soltó con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos mirando con brevedad al susodicho.— Soy Alex mucho gusto. —se presento cambiando su semblante a uno más amistoso aun que eso no ayudo mucho a Misa que en esos momentos estaba conociendo otro significado de la incomodidad.

—Soy Amane Misa pero... Creo que ya lo sabes. —hablo la rubia sin saber como había logrado encontrar su propia voz en esos momentos, miro a Ryuuzaki buscando un poco de respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Ella es Alex y sera quien cuide de ti por algún tiempo. —Ryuuzaki por fin se decidió a arrastrar las palabras metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez.

—Así como ¿una niñera? O ¿un guardaespaldas? —pregunto confundida la ex-modelo pasando su mirada de Alex a Ryuuzaki y de Ryuuzaki a Alex.

Alex se río un poco al escuchar a la rubia; —Claro que no más bien debes pensar en mi como... Una compañera. —le explico tomando nuevamente asiento y invitando a Misa a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano.

Misa tomo asiento buscando la cercanía de Ryuuzaki inconscientemente ya que siempre se había sentido segura cuando estaba al lado de una persona conocida.

—Me tengo que marchar por una semana. —informo de repente el pelinegro captando la atención de la rubia.

—¿Por que? —no supo por que lo había preguntado tan solo había salido de sus labios.

—Por un caso en el que estoy trabajando. —a Misa no le agrado eso y mucho menos le agrado que no le agradara la ausencia del detective.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y se mantuvieron callados hasta que Wattari ingreso en el salón con una bandeja con el desayuno de Misa listo, la rubia agradeció en silencio y se dispuso a comer lo que le habían servido pero descubrió que no tenia apetito por alguna extraña razón la salida de Ryuuzaki no le agradaba mucho.

—_¿pero que te pasa Misa? acaso ¿eres tonta? Deberías estar alegre por que ese maldito pervertido se marche por una semana entera. _—se regaño la rubia mirando furiosa el plato frente a ella pero un segundo después su expresión se suavizó.— _si, deberías estar alegre ¿por que no lo estas? _—se sintió abatida de un momento a otro, Ryuuzaki la había ayudado mucho tal vez por eso había desarrollado un sentimiento de dependencia asía él.

¿podían culparla? Ryuuzaki se había preocupado genuinamente por ella como nadie lo había echo desde que sus padres estaban vivos, desde que sus padres habían fallecido y su custodia había caído en manos de su estricta tía nadie se había preocupado como él lo hacia ni siquiera su tía que compartían sangre.

Formo una mueca en sus labios al recordar a su tía; Asakura Yushiko hermana de su madre Naoko, Yushiko había sido modelo en su juventud pero su carrera había caído al paso de los años. Siempre había sido una mujer fría y calculadora que no agradaba mucho de los niños tampoco podía concebir alguno, Yushiko nunca se había casado aun que estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero su prometido había muerto un día antes de la boda en un accidente de carretera.

Había sido un verdadero trago amargo vivir en la casa de su tía, aun que ella había sido una ayuda importante para entrar en su carrera de modelo había muchas cosas que Misa aun no podía perdonarle a su difunta tía Yushiko quien había muerto de cáncer seis años después de haber obtenido su custodia.

—¿Misa? —una voz la alejo de sus pensamientos y del recuerdo de su tía Yushiko, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de responder.

—¿si? —pregunto aun aturdida mirando a Alex quien había sido la que había llamado su atención.

—Tenemos que salir ahora si no queremos llegar tarde. —hablo Alex más para ella que para Misa.

—¿Salir? ¿a donde? Espera... ¿salir? Lo dices ¿en verdad? —Misa se levanto de golpe sin entender la situación.

—Oh parece que tampoco te ha dicho, quizás lo ha querido mantener como una sorpresa ¿verdad Rue? —Alex miro al detective y Misa imito su acción.

¿Salir? No podía creerlo ¿podría salir de la Mansión? Hacia tiempo que no lo hacia más bien nunca lo había echo desde que había llegado ahí y nunca creyó que la dejarían hacerlo por que de alguna forma era una prisionera ahí.

—No completamente, hace algunas semanas que hablamos de esto. —respondió Ryuuzaki pretendiendo ignorar a Misa pero lo cierto era que no podía, de un momento a otro se sintió como un secuestrador manteniendo a una bella chica alejada del mundo exterior eso no le molestaba en absoluto ya que le encantaba en echo de tenerla para el solo por diez largos años pero, si seguía así la rubia podía llegar a odiarlo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—¡Ya recuerdo! —exclamo Misa recordando aquella conversación pero jamás se imagino que Ryuuzaki la dejaría salir.— pero nunca pensé que estabas hablando de esto. —confeso la rubia y sin poderlo evitar formo una sonrisa en sus labios ya que no podía mentir ¡le encanta la idea de salir!

—Bien creo que deberíamos partir ahora. —interrumpió Alex sabiendo que si los dejaba durarían todo el día, algo había entre esos dos estaba segura y lo descubriría más adelante.

—Si. —asintió animosamente la rubia sintiendo algo en su pecho que no pudo reconocer en esos momento pero estaba casi segura que ya lo había sentido en algún punto de su vida, miro a Ryuuzaki ¿algo en él había cambiado? No lo sabia la rubia con certeza pero de un momento a otro su imagen no le provocaba más molestia si no que una terrible seguridad.— muchas gracias Ryuuzaki. —le agradeció sintiendo que debía hacerlo, él la miro y sonrió levemente que si Misa no lo hubiera estado viendo con atención nunca lo hubiera notado.

Alex tomo la mano de Misa y la arrastro fuera de ahí sabiendo que si no lo hacia ellos nunca terminarían de despedirse —_Dios, se despiden como si Rue fuera a la guerra y nunca más regresara. _—se quejo mentalmente y luego suspiro.— _tranquila Alex él no es "él" _—se regaño y volvió a ponerle atención a la rubia de la cual estaría a cargo de cuidar.

Elle se quedo solo en el salón mirando hacia donde Misa y Alex se habían ido, había descubierto algo nuevo en esos instantes; escuchar a Misa Amane darle las gracias era lo más emocionante que había escuchado alguna vez.

Quizás algún día le revelaría a Amane su verdadero nombre, para que así Misa pudiera agradecerle usando su verdadero nombre y no sus alias.

* * *

><p>Si le pidieran describir a Misa Amane, aun sabiendo que la conocía de hace horas, diría que la rubia poseía un aura infantil que le ganaba la simpatía de las demás personas.<p>

Alex ignoraba la historia de la chica frente a ella pero podía apostar que esa chica había sufrido, lo podía descubrir en sus ojos.

—Max por favor has una parada en el centro comercial, Misa y yo bajaremos a hacer algunas compras. —le dijo Alex al conductor que iba manejando la limusina en la que se encontraban Misa y Alex.

Max era un joven de veintitantos, apuesto de cabellos castaños y ojos caramelo su tez era un poco bronceada pero sin perder la claridad de su piel. Había sido el que la había acompañado desde los Ángeles hasta la Wammy's House y era de los choferes más confiables que trabajaban para Wammy's House según Alex tenia entendido el también había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en la casa Wammy's.

—Como guste señorita. —respondió Max con educación y sin despegar los ojos de enfrente cumpliendo su papel como conductor responsable.

—¿Que compraremos? —pregunto curiosa Misa llamando sin saberlo la atención de los dos extraños en esa limusina.

—Algunas cosas. —le contesto con una sonrisa la pelirroja y poniendo un dedo en sus labios le indicó a Misa que era un secreto.

Misa asintió y volteo su mirada a la ventana mirando al exterior maravillándose ¡nunca había estado en Londres! En realidad nunca había estado fuera de Japón y era maravilloso ver los paisajes que dejaban atrás.

—Pareciera que te han tenido encarcelada por tanto tiempo Amane. —comento Alex al ver la expresión en la cara de su compañera viéndose a si mismas cuando salio de la Wammy's House por primera vez, solo que su escenarios habían sido los ángeles.

—Bueno, no podría llamarlo de esa forma. —_en realidad si podría_. Pero decirle aquello estaba de más seria como volver al principio después de haber avanzado tanto camino.

—Si no me equivocó tu eres Japonesa ¿verdad? —Alex aprovecho el momento para conocerla un poco más.

—Si. —respondió Misa distraídamente mirando por la ventana.

—Si no me equivoco, hace apenas algunos meses en Japón había un asesino realmente peligroso... ¿como lo llamaban? Creo que "Kira" —soltó Alex buscando algún tema de conversación que amortiguara el camino hacia el centro comercial.

Misa no respondió y eso le hizo llamar la atención de Alex quien la miro buscando respuesta encontrándose con una expresión tensa.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto Alex confundida, los ojos caramelos del conductor miraron a las dos mujeres que iban detrás de él.

—Esto... Nada, lo siento me distraje un poco. —cuando Misa reacciono y pudo contestar su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

—No te preocupes. —le respondió pensativa la pelirroja.

—La verdad nunca me mantuve al margen sobre el asunto, según tengo entendido Kira solo mataba a criminales y a personas que querían atraparlo. —respondió Misa con voz más compuesta pero Alex no pudo evitar darse cuenta del temblor de la voz al pronunciar el nombre de "Kira".

—Así parece, pero L lo atrapo lo curioso es que nunca se supo la identidad del asesino. —las manos de Misa se apretaron en dos puños y Alex lo noto.

Abrió la boca y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la limusina se detuvo y la voz de Max se alzo levemente llamando a atención de las chicas: —Ya llegamos señoritas. —Alex se dio cuenta que justamente era verdad, habían llegado.— pueden bajar aquí y me estacionare, cuando quieran irse solo deben llamar a mi celular ¿estan bien con eso? —pregunto el joven castaño buscando la aprobación de las dos chicas ahí.

—Eso seria perfecto. —aseguro Alex abriendo la puerta de su lado y bajando de la limusina, Max se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo de su lugar asegurando de poner el freno a l limusina que seguía prendida, abrió la puerta del lado de Misa permitiendo que este bajara.

Misa se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que ese simple acto ella lo hubiera podido ejecutar sin esfuerzo.

—Muchas gracias Max. —susurro Misa utilizando el nombre que había escuchado decir a Alex.

—Espero que pasen un rato agradable señoritas. —hizo una pequeña inclinación y después se dispuso a subir nuevamente a la limusina.

—Misa es popular entre los chicos ¡ya veo! —Misa se ruborizó ante la pequeña observación de Alex.

—No digas eso, él solo hacia su trabajo. —le dijo Misa pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por la rubia.

—Bien, creo que tenemos mucho que hacer. —inspeccionó a la rubia rápidamente.— aun que esa ropa te sienta bien, no es digna de una modelo. —susurro Alex pensativa.

—¿como sabes que fui modelo? —pregunto sorprendida la chica.

—¿Aun te sigues sorprendiendo? Rue me dio algo de información sobre ti ¿no es obvio? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—Creo que si pero, si no te informaron yo me retire de ese mundo hace muchos meses atrás. —le informo cruzándose de brazos, su carrera como modelo había caído en picada desde el momento de la muerte de Light.

—No le veo el problema que regreses. —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—¿de verdad? —pregunto Misa, por que debía admitirlo a ella le gustaba su trabajo y era lo único que podía hacer bien.

—Eres joven y bonita ¡apenas y tienes tus escasos veinte años! —Misa sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera por que hacia tiempo que nadie le decía lo mismo que ella.— Ryuuzaki me dio la labor de volverte a meter al mundo de los espectáculos. —

—¿Eso te pidió? —pregunto Misa un poco pensativa, al hacer el traro de los diez años bajo su custodia y al ser llevada a esa mansión nunca pensó que seria posible regresar a modelar y que el mismo L lo pensara le hacia sentir remordimiento por todo lo malo que había pensado de él.

—Si, me dio instrucciones de hacerlo. —le explico Alex.— vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder, ay muchas cosas que haremos este día. —Misa asintió ante las palabras de su compañera y sin saberlo el entusiasmo comenzó a apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la limusina volvió a la Wammy's el sol comenzaba lentamente a ocultarse tiñendo todo de un color naranja, los niños disfrutaban loa últimos momentos que les quedaban al aire libre antes de volver a la mansión, cenar y disfrutar un rato más en la sala de juegos antes de que tuvieran que ir a dormir.<p>

Alex bajo de la limusina y Misa lo hizo segundos después con Max abriéndole la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

Mello y Matt la vieron bajar con curiosidad en sus caras preguntándose quien seria aquella pelirroja y por que Misa había salido sin avisarles, Matt le dio un suave codazo a su amigo quien estaba a un lado de él sentados debajo de un árbol.

—Ey Mello ¿crees que sea buena idea ir y preguntarle? —pregunto Matt recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su amigo rubio como respuesta.

—Es tu problema. —le contestó desinteresado aun que dentro de él también se moría de curiosidad.

—Oh vamos, se que te mueres por ir a preguntarle. —insistió el pelirrojo dándole un nuevo codazo a su amigo para animarlo a ir con él, no quería ir solo y no le importaba demostrarlo.

—Por favor Matt, si tanto quieres ir ve tú solo no me metas a mi también. —Matt gruño molesto por la respuesta de su amigo y se levanto.

—Pues bien, iré yo solo. —dijo Matt sacudiendo cualquier rastro de pasto que se hubiera podido adherir a su ropa que consistía en un pantalón negro h una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y son rayas negras.

—Shoo Shoo. —Mello movió una de sus manos en señal de que se marchara sin mirarlo a la cara, Matt quiso gritarle pero recordó que aun que él no era tan débil nadie podía ganarle a Mello en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ni siquiera él.

Decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a la mansión donde las chicas habían entrado cargada de bolsos como si hubieran salido de compras, se adentro por la puerta principal y las encontró a las dos al pie de las escaleras ahora sin bolsas en sus manos parecían charlar entre ellas.

Matt se cohibió un poco ante la presencia de ellas dos y se preguntó si interrumpirlas era buena idea, pero ya era tarde para marcha atrás... O quizás no.

—_Oh vamos Mail, ten valor solo es Misa. _—se regaño mentalmente enojado consigo mismo por sentirse así frente a la rubia.

Se lleno de valor y avanzo hacia ellas llamando su atención con su presencia, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de ellas se arrepintió pero regresar sobre sus paso ahora le era imposible; Misa ya lo había visto.

—¡Matty-chan! —chillo la rubia alegre de verlo, les había extrañado por las horas que había estado afuera.

—Hola Misa. —saludo un poco tenso el adolescente desviando la mirada antes de que al de Misa la encontrará.

La rubia se acerco a él y Matt se sintió rodeado por unos finos brazos provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran en un rojo vivo.

—Te extrañe tanto Matty-chan. —le dijo restregándolo ella provocando que el rostro del estuviera igual o mas rojo que su pelo.

—Si Misa, te extrañe. —pudo articular el joven quien moría de pena al estar tan cerca la ex-modelo, él no era un niño y sentirse tan cerca de la rubia provocaba en el extrañas sensaciones.

—Lo siento, volvió a apretar demasiado fuerte. —apenada soltó al menor ya que al hablar el rubio tan forzadamente le dio a entender que lo estaba dejando sin aire al pobre joven de nuevo.

—No te preocupes. —río el pelirrojo sabiendo la verdadera razón de su reacción, miro a la pelirroja quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación y volvió su vista a la rubia.— ¿quien es ella? —pregunto Matt señalando a Alexa quien al darse cuenta de eso se acercó a ellos.

—Soy Alexa mucho gusto. —se presento la pelirroja sonriendo a Matt, le echó una ojeada a su persona y después amplio su sonrisa.— tú debes de ser Matt. —el chico se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre o al menos su apodo.

—¿como sabes mi nombre? —pregunto Matt claramente sorprendido.

—Misa me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres un _niño _encantador. —reconoció la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír.

Matt se quedo callado sintiendo como la palabra "niño" lo golpeaba mil veces y otras mil veces más, un _niño_ eso era a los ojos de aquellas dos personas frente a él, al comprenderlo también hizo que comprendiera lo lejos que se encontraba de Misa Amane por que el solo era un niño a los ojos de ella.

—¿Matty? —pregunto Misa extrañada por el silencio del pelirrojo.— ¿que te pasa? —volvió a insistir la rubia.

—Nada. —respondió Matt llevándose una mano a su nuca y empezando a reír para disimular su estado.— te extrañamos mucho, Mello ha estado más insoportable que otras veces. —informo dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

—¿De verdad? Él nunca cambia. —río la ex-modelo imaginándose al gruñón de Mello.

—¡Los escuche! —para sorpresa de todos Mello iba entrando por la puerta estirándose desperezándose.

—¡Mells! —chillo la rubia y antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo abrazado por la impulsiva chica.— te extrañe demasiado. —

—Por favor Misa. —gimio Mello tratando de separarse del abrazo de oso de la modelo.— me asfixias. —termino sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones por que debía reconocer, la chica rubia era fuerte y no una chica débil como aparentaba todo el tiempo.

Alex río ante la escena frente a ella, sin duda la rubia era demasiado impulsiva pero no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que esos dos chicos le habían tomado cariño a esa atolondrada modelo, sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo pensativa la mirada del chico no solo era de cariño, estaba segura.

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos viendo como el rubio y la rubia comenzaban a pelear como niños pequeños, Ryuuzaki si que tenía sucesores demasiado extraños.

* * *

><p>Mordido su labio inferior mientras sus pies avanzaban por el pasillo en dirección a aquella puerta al fondo que pertenecía al detective, hacia rato que se había despedido de Mello, Matt y Alex para ir a dormir, había pasado al cuarto de juguetes en busca de Near sin creer que lo encontraría pero si lo había echó.<p>

Había estado un rato con él sintiendo que debía hacerlo debido a su ausencia tan repentina, aun que el niño insistiera en que no le importara sabia lo difícil que podían llegar a ser los niños a su edad.

Entonces había recordado que Ryuuzaki que marchaba mañana a primera hora y sintió que debía ir a despedirlo ya que eran amigos y los amigos hacían esas cosas.

Ya frente a la puerta golpeo suavemente con sus nudillos esperando la confirmación del otro lado de la puerta, lo recibió a los pocos segundos.

Giro con cuidado el pomo de la puerta y la abrió asomando su cabeza para ver para adentro sintiéndose insegura ya que apenas y ayer había ido a verlo ¿se vería raro si lo volvía a hacer? Además ahora no tenia ninguna escusa para estar ahí ¿y si llegaba Wattari? ¿que pensaría de ella?

—Misa ¿vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? —Misa se sonrojo ante la pregunta de Ryuuzaki y abrió por completo la puerta, entro a la habitación y se pregunto si seria bueno cerrar la puerta o dejarla abierta.

—_Un momento Misa ¿desde cuando te preguntas todo eso? ¡diablos! _—se regaño mentalmente, cosa que se estaba haciendo habitual.— _sólo debes agradecerle por lo de hoy, y desearle buen viaje y ya_. —se recordó.

Cerro la puerta tras ella y se acercó donde estaba Ryuuzaki, como de costumbre la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad solo siendo iluminada por la luz del monitor, Ryuuzaki se encontraba frente al ordenador y sus dedos presionaban las teclas con rapidez.

—Lo siento, ¿vine en mal momento? —pregunto tímidamente la rubia sentándose en la silla a un lado de él.

—No, ya estaba por acabar esto. —susurro Ryuuzaki sumido en la información del monitor sin voltearla a ver.

Se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir a pesar de que había ensañado en su mente las gracias que le daría, pero ahora se había quedado muda.

—Toma. —la voz de Ryuuzaki la saco de su pensamiento y la rubia lo miro, una de sus mano le extendía un celular de color azul pero su vista estaba clavada en el monitor.— no te lo di en la mañana por que estaba esperando a estar completamente solos. —por alguna extraña razón Misa se agito un poco ante la palabra _solos_.

—¿Que es esto? —pregunto confundida la rubia tomando el celular entre sus manos, esta vez Ryuuzaki desvío la vista del monitor para mirarla.

—Es un celular Misa, sirve para hacer llamadas. —sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de Misa ante su comentario, le encantaba jugar con ella.

—¡Tonto! Eso ya lo se. —hablo ofendida la ex-modelo al ser tratada nuevamente por tonta por él.— me refería a por que me das este celular. —decidió ignorarlo ya que no le daría el gusto de hacerla enojar.

—Por si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme, mi numero esta registrado ahí. —se llevo el pulgar a su boca mientras comenzaba a mordisquearlo con suavidad con la mirada fija en la rubia.

—Gracias. —susurro Misa sorprendida ante tal gesto, Ryuuzaki hacia más de lo que ella se merecía de eso estaba segura.— oye ¿como sabias que vendría? —pregunto con curiosidad.

El hombre frente a ella sentado de una forma inusual desvío su mirada al techo pensativo.

—Mmmhh ¿instinto? —pregunto mirando a la chica de nuevo, Misa rodó los ojos ante aquello.

—No lo creo... —susurro mirando el monitor.— quería agradecerte por lo de hoy, me sorprendí mucho al saber que podría salir de la mansión. —comenzó a hablar tocando el motivo por el que había ido hasta allí, apretó el celular entre sus manos y miró al hombre frente a ella pero por primera vez lo miro de verdad.

El cabello negro que siempre lo llevaba desordenado se le antojaba adorable y quería desordenarlo un poco más con sus manos, las ojeras bajo sus ojos ya no le daban un aspecto desarreglado si no que único... Si, único era la palabra correcta para describir a aquel hombre.

Había algo en él que la hacia sentir segura y hasta esos momentos lo noto.

—Últimamente Misa a agradecido mucho ¿a que debemos ese cambio? —pregunto Ryuuzaki.

Misa se mantuvo callada sin saber que responder ¿a que se debía su cambio? Podría decir que a todos a su alrededor ¿también Ryuuzaki? Definitivamente pero no podía decir eso, definitivamente no se lo diría.

—Me di cuenta que diez años es un periodo demasiado largo, no quiero pasarlo discutiendo contigo. —mentir era una salida más fácil que decir la verdad, aun que prácticamente no era mentira por que si lo había pensado era como decir la verdad a medias.

—Ya veo. —fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar en silencio nuevamente, Misa no supo si su respuesta lo había dejado convencido o lo había desilusionado ya que su voz no le daba no una pista de nada y eso era ya bastante frustrante.

—También quería decirte que espero tengas un buen viaje. —para ese momento el rostro de Misa podría estar compitiendo contra un tomate por lo roja que se encontraba.

La mirada de L fija en ella la comenzaba a poner nerviosa, las palabras se le habían estancado en su boca y su mente era un desastre.

—Bueno ya me tengo que ir. —salto de la silla no pudiendo seguir bajo su mirada.— espero tengas buen viaje, adiós. —las palabras salían más rápido de su boca de lo que ella hubiera querido, era como decirle que su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

Cuando estuvo a punto de caminar a la salida una mano la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola, aquel contacto cálido le envió escalofríos por todos su cuerpo, le miro a los ojos sin comprender por que la detenía.

—¿Que? —pregunto en un susurro.

Él se quedo callado mientras la seguía mirando, parecía como si quisiera grabar su imagen en la mente para nunca olvidarla.

—Nada. —respondió el joven detective soltando la muñeca de Misa sin dejar de observarla, el pulgar que había estado mordiendo todo ese tiempo aun seguía en su boca.

Misa estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo, dio vuelta y camino a la salida evitando voltear a mirarlo, en ese momento en el que la había detenido no pudo más que pensar que aquel hombre se veía tan solo, ella y su instinto que le impulsaba a proteger a los niños solitarios le hacían querer quedarse a su lado más tiempo pero se obligo a recordar que él* ya no era un niño si no que un hombre.

—¿cual sera su historia? —se pregunto inconscientemente mientas caminaba por el pasillo a su habitación, si todos los niños de esa mansión eran huérfanos cabía la posibilidad de que el también lo seria ¿no?

Cuando estuvo frente a su habitación abrió la puerta sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un detalle la obligo a volver a la realidad.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura y ella estaba segura que había dejado la luz prendida, se encogió de brazos pensando que la había apagado sin darse cuenta, buscó el interruptor de la luz para iluminar la habitación y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la ventana se encontraba totalmente abierta ¿la había abierto ella? El aire nocturno soplaba meciendo las cortinas color crema.

—Tranquila Misa, Ryuuzaki tiene cámaras por todos lados si hubiera un intruso el lo sabría. —se dijo en voz baja tratando de tranquilizarse, era imposible que alguien entrara a su habitación o eso quería creer.

Se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla, el aire nocturno hizo contacto con su piel y ella suspiro, era tan agradable la sensación. Miro al exterior, la noche hacia ya rato había caído completamente los niños seguramente ya deberían de estar en sus habitaciones listos para dormir, ella no tenía sueño había sido un día demasiado agitado como para que ella pudiera dormir esa noche.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota De Aria:<strong>

**No puedo mentir; este capitulo ha sido bastante pesado para escribirlo, mi cabeza a andado en las nubes y los problemas han estado a la orden del día y más la punzada de dolor en mi cabeza que la atribuyó al estés pero bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les gustara por que en verdad trate de darle algún sabor.**

**Estuve leyendo más fics LxMisa y me deprimi un poco al ver lo perfecto que le salían L a las demás y yo aquí sintiéndome como un fraude con un L súper chafa XD.**

**Dos personajes chicas, he integrado dos personajes ¿rivales de amores para nuestros protagonistas? Quien sabe hahaha.**

**Hora Reviews*:**

**KandraK: Me alegra mucho que te haga sonreír esa era la idea, adore yo también a Near cocinando me lo imagine y me lo quería comer hahaha Matt es una lindura y se que tiene muchas fans y apenas y salio en el anime unos cuantos minutos Aaww yo me incluyo como una de sus fans y me parece que es un personaje más abierto a la interpretación de los escritores en FF ya que poco o nada se dio a conocer de su personalidad. Ando súper emocionada con tus fics y me disculpo no poder dejar reviews pero los leo eehh. Espero que este capitulo te guste y comentes que te pareció a si como si no te pareció debes decirlo para poder mejorar ¡un besote y mil abrazos! Muchas gracias por tu comentario los adoro.**

**Flor-VIB412: De verdad leer que te encanta leer mi fic me llena de alegría, aun que sea un fic embrujado XD. Oie oie ya odias al nuevo personaje y apenas si hizo su primer aparición, aun que los triángulos amoroso me parecen tediosos ¿acaso pondré uno por aquí? O sera un cuadro amoroso? Y sobre las cosas dulces a mi tampoco me gustas demasiado yo prefiero algo salado o agrio en vez de sentir el dulce en mi paladar, me dio un coma diabético nada más con ver a L comer tantos dulces en todo el anime hahaha. Near es una cosa linda, una cosa bien echa ¡una cosa hermosa! Ok ya. Pero de verdad al mirarlo por primera vez en el anime quede enamorada y de Matt y de Mello y de L también de Light aun que la mayoría del tiempo lo quiera matar ¿que te digo? Mi corazón es un condominio hahaha. Espero y disfrutaras este capítulo aun que a mi parecer me quedó muy forzado mm mm espero poder leer tu opinión y que no me mates por la tardanza.**

**Jessicaoscura: Claro que no lo abandonaré, después de tanto trabajar en el. Si me leí el fic pero como te digo soy lenta en enviar un Reviews. Espero y los leas enserio están muy bien y sobre el fic de KandraK hahaha ya veo que no te gusta mucho el lemmon ¿verdad? Bueno no te preocupes soy horrible para eso así que ninguna historia contiene escenas sexuales aún que espero más adelante poder incluirla ¿que te digo? Sin sexo no ay fic Okno. Espero y te gustara este capítulo y a pesar de no querer tardarme mucho algunos problemillas no me dejaban pensar muy claramente.**

**Me despido y voy a comenzar a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible esperando no tardarme tanto no quiero prometerles nada pero espero tenerlo lo más pronto posible y que sea mejor que este ¡ya es horas de que veamos algo LXMisa en este fic!**

**Por cierto estoy en WattPad como le comente arriba, si ustedes tienen cuenta de Wattpad me encantaría que vieran mi historia original ahí llamada "courage" y votaran por la historia y comentaran. También me encantaría estar en contacto con ustedes por allá y leer alguna historia suya que publiquen.**

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Aria Vazquez y en Wattpad como Aria-Ethel-Vazquez.**

**¡Muchos besos y hasta pronto!**


	10. Capitulo Nueve: Destellos De Recuerdos

**Nota De Aria:**

**¡Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

**¡Las extrañe a mares! Acá toy nuevamente después de tanto sin subir un capitulo, por un momento me sentí capaz de dejar la historia pero como no soy así decidí continuarla no importa cuanto tarde en actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior ya saben que los aprecio más que a mi propia vida.**

**Pos nada más eso por el momento, nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la trama de la historia la cual es echa sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos a vivir.<strong>

_**Escrito Por: **__**Cielo**__**Escarlata**_

**Capitulo Nueve: Destellos De Recuerdos.**

Movió la pieza negra con dudas en sus ojos, los labios de su compañera sonrieron dándole a saber que había pisado en falso, no había marcha atrás.

—Jaque Mate. —exclamo con calma la pelirroja mientras derrumbaba a la reina de Misa con su pieza en forma de caballo de color tan blanco como las paredes de aquel salón.

Misa formo una mueca en sus labios, había perdido de nuevo, su derrota había sido prevista desde tiempo atrás por el simple echó de que Amane Misa nunca había jugado al ajedrez, jamás en su vida.

—El ajedrez no me favorece. —suspiro resignada dejándose caer para atrás recargando su peso en el respaldo del sillón negro de cuero en el que estaba sentada.

La luz de la tarde entraba por la enorme ventana que había en la habitación, era un salón pequeño pero acogedor en el cual Misa nunca había entrado hasta ese día. Las paredes eran blancas y de ellas colgaba uno que otro marco de madera con fotografías de la mansión y su fundador, había una bonita chimenea la cual permanecía casi todo el tiempo apagada, había una mesa de madera tallada de color negro la cual estaba frente a las dos chicas y mantenía el tablero de ajedrez, dos sillones iguales entre ellos en los que las chicas se mantenían sentadas, el piso era de madera que se veía que se mantenía bien cuidada.

—Con el tiempo lo entenderás. —le aseguro Alex mientras acomodaba nuevamente las piezas del juego de mesa.— ¿otra ronda? —pregunto levantando la mirada del tablero a Misa.

—No, ya no más. —exclamo Misa dramatizando.

—Oh vamos, solo una más. —trato de convencerla, la rubia negó con la cabeza, ya la habían humillado demasiado.

—Para ti es fácil, has ganado diez veces y yo ni una vez. —hizo puchero la rubia con señal de rendimiento.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Ryuuzaki se había marchado, Misa y Alex habían echo amistad rápidamente mientras la carrera de Misa daba un paso adelante después de que la rubia se había presentado en una compañía de modelos, el dueño de la compañía había resultado ser antiguo amigo de Wattari y le había dado una oportunidad a Amane Misa.

—Con el tiempo tú también puedes ser buena en esto. —le aseguro Alex terminando de arreglar las piezas del ajedrez y indicándole a Misa que ella empezaba con un ademán de su mano.

—Esta bien. —se rindió la modelo sentándose correctamente para mirar el tablero, tomó una pieza y la movió.

—Genial. —fue el turno de Alex quien tomo su correspondiente pieza y hizo su movimiento.

Se mantuvieron calladas un par de minutos moviendo piezas y concentradas en el juego.

—¿Como conoces a Rue? —pregunto repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a la rubia quien se preparaba para hacer su siguiente movimiento en el juego.

—¿Eh? —logro preguntar entre confundida y sorprendida.

—Bueno, como has de saber conocer a Rue es prácticamente imposible para cualquier persona. —comenzó para darse a entender.— y para conocerlo quiere decir que eres alguien de la Wammy's o alguna relación con él. —finalizo y guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

Misa se mantuvo callada pensando en como contestar aquella pregunta sin relacionar el caso de Kira en ello, ni relacionar a Light ni nada que se pareciera, suspiro y dijo: —Lo conocí por medio de mi novio, él le ayudaba en un caso y por algún motivo me mire involucrada en el. —respondió.

—Ya veo, debió ser un caso importante. —Mis asintió ante el comentario de Alex.— ¿y ahora donde esta tú novio? —pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

—Él... —susurro Misa sintiendo que se asfixiaba un poco mientras recordaba el momento en el que le habían comunicado la muerte de su novio. Había sido el día en que su mundo había acabado por segunda vez.— esta muerto. —logro terminar la oración, decirlo en voz alta era más doloroso que pensarlo.

—Perdón Misa, yo no sabia... —la rubia miro a su compañera y vio en su rostro arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes, ya lo supere. —mintió, por que la muerte de Light la había dejado desamparada nuevamente, sola y confundida.— mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿como tú lo conoces? —oculto sus manos bajo la mesa para esconder el temblor en ellas.

—Yo fui recogida de las calles por Wattari cuando apenas tenia cinco años y me trajo a este lugar dándome un hogar donde crecí. —le respondió sin vacilar un momento y Misa admiro su capacidad de hacerlo.— pero tuve que marcharme por un problema. —admitió la pelirroja con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

—Lo siento pero ¿puedo preguntar el tipo de problema? —hablo con lentitud la rubia, no quería que se sintiera obligada a contarle.

—Misa... —hablo Alex mirando hacia la ventana, su mirada se veía pérdida en los recuerdos.— ¿has amado tanto a alguien que sientes que te quema el pecho? —su pregunta desconcertó a Misa un poco, ¿ella había amado de tal forma? ¿a Light? No, había amado a Light pero había algo en ella que le impedía afirmar que lo había amado de aquella manera.

—Yo... —se quedó callada, muda, sin saber que decir.

—No te preocupes, no necesitas responder. —se apresuro a decir Alex al darse cuenta de la duda en el rostro de la rubia.— amor... me tuve que ir de aquí por que ame a quien no debía, me llevaron lejos por que lo ame. —Misa se sorprendió un poco al ver la tristeza que podía reflejar aquellos ojos grises.

—Eso es tan... triste. —casi podía decir que sentía el peso de aquel sentimiento, Misa por un momento sintió lo que Alex había debido sentir en ese momento y incluso ahora.

—No me dejaban de repetir que era por mi propio bien, que lo hacían por que me querían. —comento Alex, sonriendo con nostalgia.— yo solo quería estar a su lado, yo en ese tiempo tan solo tenía catorce años.

—Alex.. —llamo la rubia e inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, alcanzo la mano de la pelirroja.— él de seguro te amo igual que tu a él. —Misa sintió un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras.

_Él nunca me amo_

Le sonrió con tranquilidad, Alex asintió y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para no romper en llanto y eso Misa lo noto.

El aire entro por la ventana moviendo las cortinas blancas y llegando hasta las chicas para acariciar sus cabellos, la luz de la tarde se comenzaba a extinguir anunciándoles que comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Los niños comenzaban a entrar en la mansión llenándola de risas y platicas que se mezclaban entre ellas, era la señal para las dos jóvenes de terminar el juego por ese día.

—Jaque Mate. —curvo sus labios en una sonrisa victoriosa, claramente Alex había ganado nuevamente.

Misa acepto su derrota tratando de no lloriquear por su mala suerte en el ajedrez, la pelirroja guardo las piezas con calma y cuando todo había quedado tal y como lo habían encontrado al llegar salieron de aquel salón esperando poder volver el siguiente día.

—Misa, Alex ¿donde estaban? —fueron interceptadas en su camino por un rubio y un pelirrojo.

—¡Mello, Matt! —exclamo alegremente la rubia abalanzándose sobre ellos dos ganándose reproches por parte de los dos chicos.— lo siento, no lo puedo evitar cada vez que los veo pienso en lo lindos que son y me dan ganas de abrazarlos. —se disculpo la rubia separándose de ellos, los dos chicos tenían la cara tan roja como un tomate.

—¿Donde has estado Misa? —el primero que se recupero fue el rubio.

—Pues Alex y yo hemos estado pasando el rato jugando al ajedrez. —Matt miro a la pelirroja y formo una pequeña mueca, esos últimos tres días esa chica había acaparado la atención de Misa todo el tiempo, y él casi no la había visto.

—Tú no sabes jugar ajedrez ¿o si? —pregunto Matt a la rubia con voz molesta.

—De echo, pero Alex me esta enseñando. —les confeso con entusiasmo, a Matt no le agrado eso.

Alex sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de los celos de Matt, se pregunto que sucedería si avivaba un poco las llamas de los celos de aquel chiquillo.

—Bueno es obvio, Misa debe estar acompañada de alguien de su nivel y no solo con _niños. _—dijo ocultando su sonrisa y fingiendo arreglar su pelirrojo cabello, con satisfacción vio como el pelirrojo le lanzo unos ojos llenos de furia y celos.

—Alex ¿me acompañas a ver a Near? —pregunto la distraída rubia ajena a la situación.

—¡Claro! —le respondió animosamente la pelirroja intercambiando miradas entre el chico pelirrojo y el rubio, todo indicaba que no era mucho de su agrado.

—¡Entonces nosotros también te acompañamos! —exclamo Matt no queriendo perder frente a la pelirroja.

—Creo que no se va a poder. —interrumpió Alex.

—¿Por que? —Matt _casi_ gruño al hablar.

—Por que es hora de que los niños tomen la merienda, y pronto tendrán que irse a dormir. —Mello la fulminó con la mirada al escuchar la palabra _niños_ ¿niños? ¿ellos? Pero si ya pronto cumpliría quince años. Se cruzo de manos estando al pendiente de que se dieran cuenta que le habían ofendido.

—Ooh es verdad. —susurro Misa llevando un dedo a la comisura se sus labios tomando una pose pensativa.— que lastima. —finalizo con tristeza.

—Bueno, debemos darnos prisa Misa, vamos. —hablo Alex, si las miradas mataran ella ya estuviera muerta por las miradas que le dedicaban el rubio y el pelirrojo.

—¡Espera Misa! —la detuvo el pelirrojo tomándola de la muñeca.— ¿mañana si pasaras el día con nosotros? —pregunto con una mueca en sus labios.

—Lo siento Matty pero mañana tengo una sesión de fotos, y saldré a primera hora de la mañana. —se disculpó la rubia apenada, su agenda volvía a llenarse como meses pasados, su carrera volvía pero en diferente lugar.

—¿Cuando vuelvas? —pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo pero no pudo ¡Esa pelirroja le estaba robando la atención de Misa! ¿quien se creía para hacer eso?

—Terminaré tarde y después iré a comer con Alex. —susurro la rubia, Matt soltó su mano con molestia y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a la pelirroja dio media vuelta y sin esperar más se fue de ahí.

—¡Matt! —llamo preocupada Misa, se le había visto molesto y ella no entendía la razón.— ¡espera Matt! —y quería saberla.

—No Misa. —la detuvo Alex cuando Misa trato de ir tras el chico.— sera mejor que lo dejes sólo. —Misa la miro indicándole a la pelirroja que estaba muriéndose de la preocupación, se mordió el labio y después asintió.

—Mello ¿puedes ir a hablar con él? —pregunto Misa, pero pareció más una suplica que otra cosa.

Mello formo una mueca es sus labios ¿por que tenía él que ir a tranquilizar los celos de ese tonto? La respuesta, aun si no hubiera preguntado en voz alta, estaba gravada en el fino rostro de Misa: por que ese idiota era su amigo.

—Ya que. —gruño Mello.

* * *

><p>Se llevo una nueva golosina a la boca mientras revisaba la información que aparecía en el ordenador frente a él, estaba a un solo paso de cerrar ese caso y no podía permitirse distracciones en esos momentos, no quería retrasar más las cosas por que quería volver a la Wammy's House lo más pronto posible así que no había parado en más de tres días.<p>

_Volver a la Wammy's House_

Nunca creyó tener ese pensamiento, esa necesidad, ese impulso de volver a un lugar y mucho menos a la casa de Wammy's. No era por que fuera un mal lugar, no, ese lugar había sido su casa por cinco años pero nunca había tenido tal apego a ese lugar ni a ningún otro.

_Eso era por que no estaba Misa_

Era cierto, a cualquier lugar que fuera Misa él sentiría el impulso de ir asía allá, no importaba a donde, hasta al fin del mundo si era preciso.

Esos sentimientos lo confundían un poco, era obvio ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido por nada ni nadie. La primera vez que había visto a Misa había sido en una revista y se había sentido atraído por su belleza, más no fue hasta que la conoció en persona y "convivió" un poco con ella en el transcurso del caso de Kira que se enamoro de ella aun sabiendo que Misa era culpable y tenerla que enviar a su ejecución se había vuelto una cosa imposible, en cuestiones sentimentales.

Se había enamorado de la devoción, fuerza, coraje y decisión que tenía la rubia escondidos en la capa que ella misma se había puesto de niña mimada e inmadura, solo Elle había sido capaz de ver a través de esa capa, solo él conocía a la _verdadera _Misa Amane y por eso había resultado imposible juzgarla. Había sido la primera vez que había dejado que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su trabajo de tal modo.

—L, tienes una llamada. —la voz de Wattari se escuchó detrás de él cuando estaba concluyendo el caso en el que estaba trabajando, tomo un nuevo bocadillo y lo llevó a su boca.

—¿Quien? —pregunto pasándose el bocadillo.

—La señorita Amane. —L abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello ¿Misa lo estaba llamando? ¿había sucedido algo malo? ¿por que otra cosa podría llamarle?

—Tomare la llamada. —Wattari no se sorprendió a pesar de que se había negado a distraerse en esos últimos días incluso no había dormido, pero ahora sin dudar tomaba la llamada.

El amable anciano sonrió ampliamente mientras recogía la bandeja vacía que antes había estado llena de dulces y golosinas, ese chico se había enamorado por primera vez y el anciano había llegado a pensar que nunca lo haría Elle siempre había sido un chico muy frío, escaso de emociones no podía recordar algún momento en el que el joven detective hubiera demostrado alguna emoción.

Misa Amane lo había cambiado para bien o para mal pero lo había echo, ahora no había modo de separar el camino de esos dos el terco de su pupilo se había encargado de amarrar sus destinos con un hilo rojo invisible y ahora ya no había marcha atrás por que seguía apretándolo cada vez más.

* * *

><p>—Si, todo esta bien... solo llamaba para saber como estabas. —se hundió en la silla con cada palabra que salia de sus labios, se sostuvo del escritorio frente a ella para no caer por si la silla decidía jugarle una mala pasada.<p>

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo vivo y se mordía el labio inferior una clara forma de decir que se encontraba nerviosa a más no poder, aun en su cabeza seguía cuestionando la razón por la que le había llamado en su defensa tenia que decir que sus dedos se habían movido por si solos.

—_¿Estas bien? _—pregunto la monótona voz del otro lado del teléfono, la rubia miro por la ventana de su habitación pensando un momento en lo que decir ¿estaba bien? No, no completamente ¿por que? Todo se debía a cierto pelirrojo que se había ido enfadado, ella aun no podía lograr entender el "¿por que?" pero no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada y preocupada, algo le decía que había lastimado los sentimientos de Matt y eso la hacia sentir mucho peor.

—Si. —susurro la rubia.— estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. —mintió lo mejor que pudo para no dar pie a más preguntas.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, la rubia se sintió una tonta por haberle llamado sabiendo que posiblemente se encontraba ocupado pero ella quería...

Ella había querido escuchar su voz, por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma entendía.

—Tengo que colgar, mañana tengo un día muy ocupado y supongo que tu también tienes cosas que hacer. —trato de que su voz se oyera lo menos temblorosa posible.— perdón por haber interrumpido por algo tan tonto. —sintió un peso enorme sobre su pecho y apretó los puños frustrada sin saber por que eran esos sentimientos ¿por que le costaba tanto colgar el teléfono? Como si todo estuviera en peligro de acabar si lo hiciera pero... ¿que era ese todo?

—_Misa... _—la voz de otro lado se detuvo en seco.

—¿Si? —pregunto tratando de sonar normal pero apenas y podía, sentía un travieso hormigueo en su extremidades.

—_Descansa. _—Misa dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Si, tú también deberías hacerlo. —pudo decir Misa mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza de lo necesario.— adiós.

—_Adiós. _—escuchó del otro lado de la linea, apretó el botón rojo y escucho el sonido que indicaba que se había cortado la comunicación.

Misa poso su mirada en su libreta abierta sobre el escritorio frente a ella y siguiendo un impulso momentáneo tomo el lápiz y comenzó a rasgar el papel, las lineas sobre el papel iban tomando forma lentamente.

Se había sentido ansiosa desde que Matt se había molestado y a pesar de todos sus intentos no pudo calmarse, extrañamente aquellas ansias habían comenzado a esfumarse después de haber hablado con el detective ojeroso.

Eso la asustaba y la desconcertaba demasiado pero se tranquilizaba al pensar que era normal extrañar a un amigo, y querer escuchar su voz, si era completamente normal.

Paro repentinamente de dibujar y con curiosidad se fijo en su libreta, se había plasmado una figura masculina que Misa no tardo en reconocer y al hacerlo se sonrojo violentamente; había dibujado sin pensarlo el rostro de Ryuuzaki, era inconfundible y tratar de disimular que no era idéntico era inútil.

Su primer impulso fue arrancar la página y botarla a la basura pero al tratar de hacerlo sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles, se detuvo a mirarlo nuevamente ladeando la cabeza para verlo en diferentes ángulos y llego a una conclusión: aquel dibujo era una obra de arte, si lo destruía seria un completo desperdicio.

Contemplo unos momentos más el retrato y cerro su libreta dejando como separador de hojas su lápiz, el día comenzaba a pesarle en los párpados y en todo su cuerpo se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la ventana cerrándola acomodando las cortinas para que estas quedaran como debían.

Libero un suspiro largo sintiendo la necesidad de desconectarse del mundo por esa noche, habían sido demasiadas cosas en ese día que la habían cansado no solo físicamente si no que también mentalmente. Se separo de la ventana y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies, mañana le esperaba un día agotador y se había propuesto a hablar con Matt si o si para aclarar las cosas.

Ya en el baño, lavo su rostro con el agua del lavamanos sintiéndola fría sobre su rostro, se desnudo y se adentro a la bañera para tomar un baño que relajara sus extremidades lleno la tina, blanca y grande, con agua caliente y se metió en ella amarrando su cabello en un moño.

Cerro lentamente los ojos dejando en blanco su mente, apoyo sus brazos fuera de la bañera para evitar caerse por un descuido.

* * *

><p><em>Las calles estaban poco transitada esa tarde consiguiendo que la chica rubia llegara a su destino antes de lo planeado, se encontró frente a ese edificio enorme en donde había estado viviendo por mucho tiempo, sonrió contenta con una sola cosa en mente: ver a su querido Light.<em>

Misa se removió en la cama liberando unos cuantos gemidos, su frente comenzaba a llenarse de cristalinas gotas de sudor.

_Se sintió extrañada al poder pasar al edificio sin ningún tipo de seguridad y es que ese lugar siempre tenia seguridad, más lo dejo de lado no pudiendo contener su alegría de volver a ver a su Light_

Su respiración se agito y de su garganta salio un quejido suave inaudible, el viento chocaba contra la ventana furiosamente como si quisiera abrirla.

—_¡Oye Light! ¿por fin podremos salir a una cita tú y yo juntos? —grito emocionada apenas y entro en la sala de monitores donde los miembros del cuartel trabajaban todo el día solo para encontrar a Kira. Pero Light no le respondió, Light no estaba ahí de echo no había nadie más que el detective ojeroso que se mantenía frente a un monitor dándole la espalda_

La ventana era golpeada por el viento, la habitación estaba en completas tinieblas, la respiración de la joven se agitaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos.

—_¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto con tono molesto la rubia al ver a Ryuuzaki solo en aquella sala, se cruzo de brazos y miro la escalera esperando a que Light bajara y se disculpara por hacerla esperar.— ¿donde esta Light? —pregunto con ansia en su voz, hacia dos semanas que no lo veía y ya lo extrañaba a morir._

—_Amane... deberías sentarte un momento. —hablo la monótona voz de Ryuuzaki pero algo dentro de Misa le decía que se oía diferente._

—_No. —su voz salio firme.— ¿donde están todos? ¿donde esta Light?_

—_Temo que no lo puedes ver. —los nervios se tensaron al escuchar a Ryuuzaki, apretó los labios fuertemente sintiendo un temblor en sus piernas._

_El moreno se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la rubia con su expresión aburrida de siempre... Pero algo estaba diferente, algo que la asusto_

Las lágrimas se asomaron por los párpados cerrados de la modelo, sus movimientos en la cama se volvían mas constantes, las gotas de sudor en su frente resbalaban lentamente trazando un camino de su frente a su sien.

_Misa negó asustada y se aparto de Ryuuzaki antes de que este llegara a su lado, su respiración se agito y sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿donde estaba Light?_

—_¡Light! ¡Light! —grito la rubia con esperanzas de verlo aparecer pero nadie en el cuartel general le respondió, no había nadie más que ella y Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki con una expresión tan sombría que le aterraba.— ¡Light! —corrió a las escaleras y subió al piso de arriba, estaba completamente en tinieblas. Bajo corriendo sin preocuparse de poder caerse, sin mirar por donde iba, tan perdida en encontrar a Light._

_Choco contra un cuerpo frente a ella, al final de las escaleras, pero no era Light si no que Ryuuzaki que la miraba con esos ojos tan vacíos. Ryuuzaki la sostuvo de los hombros pero ella se resistió con la angustia latiendo en su garganta, se dio la vuelta tratando de liberarse del agarre del detective pero no pudo él la tenía bien sostenida para que no pudiera escapar._

—_Amane, es inútil que lo llames, por que Yagami-kun esta..._

La ventana se abrió repentinamente golpeando sus cristales en las paredes casi rompiéndolos, el aire entro violentamente derrumbando cuanto pudo a su paso y la chica rubia se sentó de golpe ahogando un grito en si garganta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras sentía el aire tormentoso de la noche tan frío sobre su rostro, tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba entre el presente y el pasado. Solo cuando se tranquilizó un poco más se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, estaba llorando, se las limpio con el dorso de su muñeca mientras temblaba ligeramente por culpa del aire.

Se levanto de la cama sintiendo debilidad en sus piernas y camino lentamente hasta la ventana, el aire jugó con sus cabellos con violencia antes de que la rubia cerrara la ventana nuevamente. Se quedo ahí parada en la oscuridad frente a la ventana sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Hacia tiempo que no tenia ese sueño, hacia meses que ese sueño no venia a atormentarla en las noches ¿por que ahora volvía? ¿por que ahora volvía el recuerdo de cuando se entero de la muerte de Light? Llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo sintiéndose sola y dolida.

¿Ryuuzaki había sentido algo similar? De cualquier modo había convivido tiempo con el castaño y quizás se había formado una amistad entre ellos ¿acaso el pelinegro se había echo a la idea de la decepción? ¿se sintió traicionado? Recordó los vacíos ojos ese día y no pudo más que seguirse preguntando si en el fondo algo también ha la muerto en Ryuuzaki ese día.

Retiro sus manos del rostro y miro la habitación en penumbras, todo estaba silencioso ahí adentro y el único ruido que se escuchaba provenía de allá afuera, el viento que golpeaba con violencia la ventana, lentamente su vista fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad logrando ver un poco más que antes. Su respiración, que se había calmado ya, se agito un poco al ver una sombra que no debería estar ahí, una sombra enorme en una de las esquinas de la habitación, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Ryuuzaki no estaba... ¿alguien se había metido a su habitación? Si gritaba ¿que pasaría? ¿alguien vendría a salvarla? Sus pies se movieron por si solos hasta donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz cerca de la puerta que salia al pasillo.

Apretó el interruptor encendiendo la luz en una milésima de segundos, pero no había nada en ninguna esquina, estaba completamente sola. Sus piernas temblaron y cedieron cayendo al piso mientras sentía escalofríos recorrer por su espalda ¿lo había alucinado? No supo si reír o llorar por que el nudo en su alma le dolía como la primera vez.

Se mantuvo ahí en el suelo por algunos largos minutos mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, eran demasiadas cosas para ella era más de lo que la rubia podía soportar y se descubrió deseando que Ryuuzaki volviera pronto... Que ya no se fuera más y nunca la dejara sola de nuevo.

Se levanto lentamente del piso soltando uno que otro suspiro y escaneo nuevamente la habitación confirmando que se encontraba vacía, estuvo a punto de apretar el interruptor de la luz pero un ligero destello la distrajo, algo brillaba levemente asomándose por debajo de la cama. Misa se acerco con pasos cautelosos y desconfiados, se arrodillo junto a su cama y metió la mano para tomar el objeto que desprendía un brillo dorado.

Era pequeño, cabía en la palma de su mano, y estaba helado pudo notar la rubia cuando lo sostuvo en su puño sin ver lo que era, abrió su mano en la que se encontraba el misterioso objeto y segundos después cayo nuevamente al piso asiendo un ruido metálico. Los labios de Misa temblaron, sus manos los imitaron, sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo completo.

Se trataba de una pequeña pulsera de oro con pequeños rubis al rededor, Misa tomo la pulsera nuevamente con manos temblorosas y descubrió su nombre grabado en ella.

—No... —susurro la chica en estado de shock.— no puede ser, es imposible —repitió negándose a creer con voz temblorosa.

_Se agacho un poco y acarisio la cripta suavemente._

—_Adiós Light, siempre estarás en mi corazón. —susurro despacio, miro su muñeca y descubrió allí el ultimo regalo que Light le había dado antes de morir. Era una pulsera de oro con pequeños rubis al rededor, su nombre estaba grabado atrás de la pulsera. Se la quito cuidadosamente y la deposito encima de la tumba de Light.— gracias. —murmuro__._

—¿como es posible? —susurro la rubia sin entender nada, ¿como había llegado eso hasta allí? Estaba segura que la había dejado en la tumba de Light ¿o tal vez no?— no, estoy segura que la deje... Pero ¿como? Ahora esta aquí.

Se sintió mareada, no entendía nada sentía que tal vez estaba soñando o algo parecido por que era simplemente imposible todo aquello... si, imposible... se trato de convencer...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota De Aria:<strong>

**Debo admitir que para el misterio no soy muy buena, aun que se hace lo que se puede. Bueno lo verdaderamente importante aquí es la grandiosa escusa que les daré por haberme tardado tanto... y la escusa es... ninguna. Así como lo leen, la verdad es que he estado ocupada últimamente y estas dos ultimas semanas han sido de verdaderos dolor se cabeza pero no pienso aburrir a los lectores con mis problemas personales, este capitulo rebelde se negaba a que lo terminara y trabaje enserio durante casi un mes en acabarlo ¿saben lo difícil que es escribir medio capítulo y tener que borrarlo por que la idea no les convence? Escribir, borrar, escribir y volver a borrar hasta que sientas que quedo aceptable. Por que oh no! No puedes escribir al abenton un capitulo de tu historia por que sabes que esto te lo tomas muy enserio! Hehehe bueno, como sea ¡Gomenasai! Espero y sepan disculpar a una escritora desastrosa.**

**¡Nos leemos el próximo capitulo! No les prometo que regresare pronto por que cada vez que lo hago me tardo hasta seis meses sin actualizar.**

**Sayonara... Terrícolas...**

_**...Cielo Escarlata...**_


	11. Capitulo Diez: Pensando Demasiado

**Nota De Aria:**

**¡Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

**Después de estar de baga por un tiempo he vuelto por aquí, allá abajo les explicó con más detalles.**

**Y bueno a lo que han venido: Espero que disfruten el capitulo diez, el cual hice con cariño como todos los demás sólo para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no son de mi pertenencia, solo los tome prestados para hacer locuras con ellos y devolverlos después.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volvamos A Vivir.<strong>

**Por: Cielo Escarlata.**

**Capitulo Diez: Pensando Demasiado.**

Light no había sido el mejor novio del mundo, más Misa se había tratado de convencer, en aquel tiempo, de que era a causa de la investigación de Kira y por eso le había dejado pasar muchas cosas convencida de que después de que atraparan a Kira él tendría más tiempo para ella... Eso nunca sucedió, ya que él murió ¿como lo había echo? Nadie más que Ryuuzaki lo sabia, lo único que Misa había tenido caro era que la siguiente en morir seria ella.

Nunca murió, no completamente, ella había jurado sentir que una parte de ella había muerto, lo había sentido mientras lloraba en el piso del cuartel especializado en atrapar a Kira juro que se había sentido morir mientras Ryuuzaki la sostenía por detrás igualmente en el piso junto a ella... Casi pudo jurar que sintió las lágrimas del otro en su hombro.

El único regalo que había recibido del castaño había sido una pequeña pulsera de oro con el nombre de ella grabado en ahí, se la había dado con su fría personalidad el día de su cumpleaños, veinticuatro de diciembre, la rubia se había sentido feliz al saber que "SU" Light se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Se había lanzado encima de él, recordó, solo para ser apartada rápidamente con frialdad.

Se sintió confundida consigo misma, no había nada que le interesara en el mundo, en un mundo sin Light pero el encierro le aterraba y ese terror le había impulsado a hacer un trato con Ryuuzaki el cual resulto en diez años bajo su vigilancia, al principio había bastado para el azabache con la vigilancia a distancia pero al ver que la rubia se hundía había vuelto por ella para llevársela con él.

Misa nunca protesto demasiado ante aquello, se sentía sola y capaz de volver a atentar contra su existencia, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta la rubia que había sentido alivio aquella vez cuando Ryuuzaki le había detenido de saltar de aquel puente, algo dentro de ella no quería morir.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que apenas y la rubia había podido darse cuenta que ya cumpliría seis meses viviendo junto los niños de la Wammy's House, la vida ahí se le había resultado tan cálida que por un momento se olvido de Light, de su dolor y de todo lo relacionado con el caso Kira.

¿Por que ahora volvía el pasado a ella? ¿como era que volvía de esa forma? ¿como era posible? Se le hacía imposible aquello, se le hacía imposible.

Miro la pulsera en su muñeca, se la había puesto sin saber la razón, trato en su mente trazar una situación en la cual terminara con la pulsera en sus manos después de que ella misma le había dejado en la tumba de quien se la había dado, no lo pudo hacer aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas.

Se encontraba recostada en la cama, la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas burlando las cortinas que intentaban impedir su paso, había ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya que no había podido dormir después de aquella pesadilla y después de ver aquella pulsera, llevo horas para que pudiera calmarse un poco y dejar de temblar.

Había estado tentada en llamar a Ryuuzaki pero se contuvo ¿con que propósito? ¿que le diría? No quería molestarlo.

Se sentía agotada, asustada, confundida y perdida. Se tapó de pies a cabeza con las sabanas hundiendo su rostro en la mullida y blanca almohada que tenía bajo su cabeza, sentía frío ya que el invierno se acercaba rápidamente sin intensión de detenerse.

Escuchó lo que había estado temiendo desde hace media hora, unos suaves golpes se escucharon y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejándole paso a una pelirroja.

—Misa, buenos días. —saludo alegre ignorando el estado de la mencionada, Misa quiso hundirse en la cama para no ser sacada de la cama al menos por ese día.— vamos Misa o perderemos la cita. —a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia fue descubierta cruelmente por la pelirroja.

—No por favor... —gimió la joven modelo cerrando los ojos fuertemente ante la claridad que las ventanas, con las cortinas abiertas, dejaba entrar.

Fue obligada a levantarse de la cama por su compañera y fue llevada casi a rastras al baño.

—Date un baño que nos vamos. —ordeno tajante recordándole a Misa sus antiguas mánager que tenían actitudes similares con ella, suspiro resignada sabiendo que si no se daba el baño que le habían exigido la pelirroja seria capaz de dárselo ella misma, una vez le había pasado y había sido la situación más incómoda de su vida.

Se desnudo lentamente sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo era como si le hubiera pasado un tres por encima de ella, abandono la ropa en un cesto y metió a la regadera aun que ella hubiera preferido un baño en la bañera pero sabía que no había más tiempo.

Giro la llave para dejar salir el agua, el agua caliente estampó su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar y sintiendo como casi inmediatamente los músculos se relajaban ante el contacto con el agua, bajo el chorro de agua su mente se permitió despejarse más que antes.

La pulsera seguía en su muñeca y al moverla hacia un pequeño sonido que no permitía a Misa olvidarse de ella, se había obligado a creer que ella misma la había traído sin darse cuenta y se había caído en algún punto, pero esa explicación sonaba ridícula hasta para ella misma ¿entonces que podía creer? Inventarse una loca historia en la que algún ser sobrenatural la dejara en su habitación era demasiado loco, aunque ella misma sabia que no era del todo loco.

Aun recordaba al ser que se le había aparecido en Yotsuba aquella vez que había ido a esa entrevista falsa, ese día se había enterado de que Light y ella efectivamente eran Kira y el segundo Kira. Pero desde que le había sacado información a ese hombre Higuchi no la había vuelto a ver.

¿Podría ser posible que ese ser había vuelto? ¿con que propósito? Ella no recordaba del tiempo que había sido el segundo Kira así que no sabia con exactitud las intensiones de aquel ser, sinceramente le aterraba pensarlo.

Lentamente Misa iba atando cabos sueltos en su mente, quizás aquel accidente que había sufrido no había sido en realidad del todo un accidente pero a pesar de que trataba de recordar lo que había pasado no podía hacerlo.

Todo eso, estaba segura, no podía pasar por desapercibido para el detective ojeroso él sabía algo que ella no, él sabía muchas cosas que Misa no entendía y quería entender ¿pero como lo haría?

Cerro la llave del agua con más brusquedad de lo querido, había pensado que el caso Kira había terminado con Light muerto pero al parecer estaba equivocada, había una sombra que le seguía y esa sombra se relacionaba con aquel maldito caso.

Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo y mojado con una amplia toalla blanca que llevaba un ligero olor a perfume de rosas, salio del baño cuidando de no resbalarse y se encontró la habitación vacía, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el viento y una que otra hoja amarilla que había caído de algún árbol del extenso jardín.

Se dirigió al armario en busca de algo que ponerse, había ido con Alex a comprar ropa nueva y más a su gusto pero en esos momentos no tenía energía para alegrarse por ese hecho, selecciono de entre tanta ropa un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una simple blusa color miel sin mangas y se calzó unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo.

Seco su cabello y lo cepillo decidiendo que lo dejaría suelto ese día, miro su reflejo en el espejo del tocador y descubrió pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos se quedo pensativa sin poder evitar recordar a cierto chico ojeroso le pareció gracioso la comparación.

Quiso tomar un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlas pero en el acto se arrepintió ¿que importaba? El detective las llevaba día y noche más marcadas que las de ella y parecía no importarle mucho. Libero un largo suspiro sin dejar de observarse en el espejo, se sentía un poco más liviana después del baño que había tomado pero el cansancio de no dormir aun estaba presente en todo su cuerpo y en su mente, su cansancio mental quizás se debía a todos los problemas que se habían juntado tan de repente.

La rubia había pensado que sería capaz de construir una nueva vida en ese lugar, tal vez se había equivocado o tal vez estaba haciendo conclusiones equivocadas y después de todo sería capaz de hacerlo, estaba harta de que el caso de Kira girara entorno a su vida.

Se retiro del espejo y tomo el celular que le había dado Ryuuzaki —desde que lo había recibido, lo llevaba a todos lados como esperando a que sonara en cualquier momento— y salio de la habitación en busca de Alex, después de todo ella era la que la había levantado sin piedad. Camino por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso y en el camino se permitió mirar la puerta de la habitación de L, estaba cerrada y solitaria como había estado desde tres días atrás.

Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras se encontró con un rubio muy conocido por ella, a un lado de el estaba el pelirrojo que provocaba unas de sus preocupaciones. Misa se detuvo de golpe.

—Matt, Mello. —susurro con voz audible la rubia, los dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella antes de que uno de ellos se desviaran rápidamente. Matt siguió subiendo las escaleras ignorando la presencia de la rubia, dejando a esta y a su compañero sorprendidos.

Misa se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo dolor en el como si se lo estuvieran estrujando con brusquedad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que Misa intento controlar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Todo eso ante la mirada del rubio.

Su amigo era un idiota, no pudo evitar pensar el rubio al ver a la chica frente a él por que, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, la rubia le importaba más de lo que él mismo quería y verla de esa forma le incomodaba.

—Misa...

—¡Misa! —el rubio fue interrumpido por la voz de Alex detrás de él, rápidamente sintió como la pelirroja pasaba a un lado de él para quedar frente a la rubia, quien no se había podido recuperar de lo que había pasado antes.— ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos. —anuncio Alex ignorando que Misa estaba al borde del las lágrimas, la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para hacerla caminar.

Misa no opuso resistencia mientras intentaba tomar aire por la boca, se sentía terrible al saber que Matt estaba enojado, por alguna razón que ella no entendía, con ella. Sentía como prácticamente su mundo daba vueltas y una extraña debilidad le asalto, se sintió aplastada por el mundo.

Se dejo guiar por la pelirroja hasta la limusina que las esperaba afuera de la puerta, Misa estaba aturdida y fue incapaz de dar las gracias a las atenciones de Max o prestarle atención a las palabras de Alex, se adentro a la limusina y miro asía la mansión sin dejar de preguntarse que cosa había echo para molestar a Matt.

Matt, quien le había ayudado siempre, quien estaba a su lado incondicionalmente... Él le había dado tanto y ella le pagaba de esa forma, se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

—¿Misa? —pudo identificar a lo lejos la voz de Alex.— Misa —la escucha llamarla de nuevo y la rubia hizo el mayor esfuerzo por tomarle atención.

—¿que pasa? —pregunto inevitablemente desanimada.

—¿te pasa algo? —pregunto la pelirroja mirando el semblante de la rubia, a pesar de no conocerla de mucho tiempo entendía que algo le pasaba a la siempre alegre Misa.

Misa negó, estaba tentada de contarle lo sucedido pero se noto observada por el castaño chofer que manejaba la limusina.— estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir muy bien en anoche. —se decidió a decir, no era una mentira por que en verdad no había podido dormir pero eso no era lo que en esos momentos le afligía.

—Si, supongo que estar lejos de Rue no te tiene tranquila. —suspiro Alex, la rubia se sonrojo inmediatamente.

—¡No digas eso Alex! —chillo avergonzada la rubia, Alex río por lo bajo ante la reacción de la rubia.

—Tranquila era solo una broma. —confeso la pelirroja ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Unos ojos rojos observaban con atención a dos chicos, una pelirrojo y el otro rubio, quienes ignoraban que no estaban a solas en la habitación que parecían compartir entre los dos.<p>

—Eres un idiota. —le reclamaba el rubio al pelirrojo, el ser de ojos rojos sonrió socarronamente encontrando divertido la cara de molestia y dolor que tenía el pelirrojo.

—No me molestes. —susurro irritado el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y tomaba la consola del videojuego que había dejado a la mitad. El observador se río a carcajada valiéndose de la ventaja de no poder ser escuchado por ninguno de los dos.

No estaba sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo, los seres humanos eran víctimas fáciles de su orgullo, pero debía reconocer que algo en ese chico le atraía —_Seria una lástima que le pasara algo_— pensó divertido, era una lastima que tenia ordenado no tocarlo hasta que los dos objetivos principales cayeran aunque, aquel ser de ojos carmesí, consideraba que si algo le pasaba a esos dos chicos cierta rubia sufriría más que con el plan original.

Se recordó que no debía desesperar, si algo tenían los Shinigamis era paciencia, todo llegaba a su tiempo.

* * *

><p>La sesión de fotos había llegado a su fin terminando mejor de lo que esperaban todos al ver el estado de animo de la rubia, después de recibir por parte del encargado de la sesión, un joven de nombre William, Misa pudo al fin ser libre de los flashes de la cámara.<p>

—Misa, puedes ir a la limusina primero, yo tengo que atender algunas cosas que faltan. —le dijo Alex mientras entraba al camerino que le habían otorgado a Misa para que se cambiara de ropa, Misa asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Entonces lo haré. —susurro la rubia tratando de sonar animada pero no lo logro, salio del camerino bajo la preocupada mirada gris de la pelirroja.

Misa camino a la salida despidiéndose de todo el que pasaba junto a ella, se había ganado el cariño de muchos ahí, y solamente cuando ya había llegado ahí se encontró con que la limusina se encontraba esperándola.

—Buenas tardes señorita Amane ¿tuvo una buena sesión? —pregunto amablemente Max mientras le abría la puerta trasera para que ella pudiera entrar al interior de la limusina negra.

—Si, gracias por preguntar. —susurro Misa ausente, el castaño noto eso y sintiéndose valiente por encontrarse solo con la rubia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le preguntó a la rubia.

—¿Hay algo que la molesta? —Misa le miro pensativa, nunca había intercambiado más palabras que un saludo con él y le parecía curioso que le preguntara algo así.

—Es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche. —respondió automáticamente, Max se volteo a mirarla dándole a entender con ella que no le creía.

—¿de verdad? Parece algo triste. —insisto el de ojos caramelo, Misa se sintió registrada por esos ojos y no pudo sentirse un poco incomoda.

—No es nada... —susurro nuevamente pidiendo en silencio que no hubiera más insistencia por parte de él.

Max le sonrió a la modelo comprendiendo la incomodidad de la rubia, Misa no pudo evitar pensar con un sentimiento ahogado dentro de ella que esa sonrisa se parecía demasiado a la de Light, demasiado perfecta.

—Si necesita algo, lo que sea, puede decírmelo. —fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

—Una botella de bino. —susurro inconscientemente la rubia, Max la miro por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió ligeramente al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

El silencio se hizo presente en la limusina ninguno de los dos ahí presente volvió a hablar, la rubia de sentía un poco avergonzada no era como si ella fuera adicta a la bebida alcohólica es más podría decir que no le agradaba tanto ya que le recordaba a su tía, pero algunas veces hasta ella necesitaba una copa.

El silencio fue roto únicamente cuando Alex por fin llego a la limusina con una sonrisa en los labios, solo cuando la limusina comenzó a caminar Alex hablo.

—Has dejado fascinados con tu encanto a todos Misa. —le felicito la pelirroja—. Tanto que escucha esto; están viendo la posibilidad de darte un papel secundario en una película. —finalizo emocionada, Misa la miro sin poder creerlo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendida, con solo un trabajo ¿ya estaban considerando darle un papel en una película?

—Es increíble ¿no? —Misa asintió en respuesta, después de todo ella sabia lo difícil que era conseguir un papel, aunque fuera secundario, en una película.

—Eso es genial. —por unos momentos la rubia parecía recuperar su humor de siempre, la noticia le había alegrado u sorprendido de verdad ni ella misma había pensado que conseguiría algo así tan rápidamente. No podía esperar para contárselo a Ryuuzaki.

Un momento*, detuvo sus pensamientos abruptamente, ¿desde cuando tenia aquellos pensamientos? ¿ansiar por contarle algo al detective? ¿por que sentía esa sensación en su estomago cada vez que pensaba en él? No pudo evitar sonrojarse, desvío su rostro para evitar que cualquiera de los dos ahí presentes se dieran cuenta de su repentino sonrojo.

—_Podría ser que... solo a lo mejor yo... ¡No! No puede ser Misa Amane, tú no puedes estar pensando en eso._ —su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana como si estuviera atenta en el paisaje pero su mente estaba en un conflicto que la asía sonrojarse a más no poder.— _aunque... ¿por que no podría ser? Después de todo el me ha cuidado demasiado._ —ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo aun más, si era posible, y quiso que el asiento de cuero la devorara en ese instante.

—Eh ¿te sucede algo Misa? —pregunto confundida la pelirroja al ver a la modelo sonrojarse igual que un tomate.— ¿acaso estas pensando en algo vergonzoso? —sonrió pícaramente haciendo que Misa de pusiera más roja, si era posible, ante el comentario de Alex.

—¡C-claro que no! Que cosas dices. —susurro Misa, más avergonzada no podía estar.

—Mmmm ¡seguro que pensaste en Rue y en su nido de amor! —en ese punto Misa sintió que se desmayaría ante los comentarios de ella, ¿tan obvia era? Aun así ¡no existía ningún nido de amor!

—¡Alex! —chillo Misa suplicando que parara.

La pelirroja no pudo más que reír.

* * *

><p>Misa sonrió, débilmente, mientras miraba a Near hacer figuras con plastilina muy concentrado en su trabajo como para ponerle atención a la rubia quien paseaba por la habitación repleta de juguetes y se detenía de vez en cuando para admirar algún juguete que le había llamado la atención.<p>

Estaba ahí desde hace una hora, después de que había tratado de hablar con Matt y este nuevamente la había ignorado, Near y ella no habían intercambiado palabra pero Misa sintió que con tan solo estar ahí su alma se curaba un poco más.

La rubia tomo un oso panda de peluche y lo abrazo acariciando la cabeza del objeto inanimado, desde pequeña había gustado de los Pandas Gigantes eran sin duda uno de sus animales favoritos. Alzo al peluche para mirarlo bien.

—Se parece a Ryuuzaki. —susurro despacio la rubia pero en seguida se arrepintió, miro al menor que se encontraba en la habitación y con alivio se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado entretenido en lo que hacia como para prestarle atención a ella.

Suspiro aliviada y se regaño por pensar en voz alta, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, se acerco al niño albino y se sentó junto a él con el oso todavía entre sus manos.

—Nea-chan —le llamo para poder captar su atención, miro los muñecos que estaba formando y reconoció a varios animales del mar perfectamente amoldado por las manos del más joven ahí, presto atención al tiburón que Near mantenía en su manos formándolo cada vez más con agilidad.— eres muy bueno en esto. —le aseguró la rubia con entusiasmo, en respuesta un poco de plastilina fue dejada en sus manos y lo tomo como una invitación a unirse a él, eso le provoco ganas de llorar por alguna extraña razón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio cada uno concentrado en su plastilina luchando por darle forma, quien parecía tener más dificultad en eso era la rubia quien nunca había sido bueno en formar algo con sus manos.

Mientras luchaba contra la plastilina su mente no pudo evitar viajar en el mar de sus pensamientos, estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para no soltarse a llorar por el repentino comportamiento de Matt le hería demasiado pensar que algo le había echo para que se comportara así con ella. Se mordió los labios mientras apretaba demás la plastilina en sus manos, entonces sintió como gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

Los ojos del albino se fijaron en Misa y observo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas eso le sorprendió quizás un poco ya que nunca había visto a la rubia llorar, tenia un vago cocimiento del por que de sus lágrimas; todo se debía a cierto pelirrojo. Que estuviera en esa habitación no significaba que no se enterara de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La rubia al sentirse observada trato de limpiar sus lágrimas pero más seguían cayendo de sus pupilas avellanas, un traicionero sollozo se le escapo de los labios y avergonzada se tapó el rostro sin querer que el menor la viera así. Había resistido todo el día sin llorar y tantas cosas en su cabeza por fin le habían ganado la batalla, otro sollozo más fuerte se dejo escuchar proveniente de los labios de la rubia.

—Perdón Nea-chan —se disculpo la rubia mientras se levantaba del piso y limpiaba sus lágrimas consiguiendo calamar sus sollozos.— yo... Solo tengo que descansar un poco.. —se trato de excusar mientras caminaba a la salida. Sin decir nada ni voltear a ver a Near salio de la habitación cabizbaja.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo rezando por no encontrarse a más personas en su camino que notaran su estado, pero al parecer sus rezos ya no eran escuchados por dios.

—Señorita Amane. —le hablo una voz masculina que Misa tardo en reconocer como la de Max, Misa se detuvo para no chocar contra él.

Se limpio disimuladamente las lágrimas tratando de que no lo notara, se obligó a poner una sonrisa en su labios.— Max, que sorpresa. —hablo tragando el nudo en su garganta, le miro bien notando que no llevaba el mismo atuendo formal con el que siempre lo miraba, llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones color caqui de vestir y la sonrisa de revista que siempre portaba con sus cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado. En sus manos llevaba una bolsa negra, se la ofreció a Misa dejándola confundida.

—La botella de vino que me ha pedido. —le explicó el chico frente a ella, Misa se sonrojo sin creer que en verdad se la hubiera conseguido.

—Yo... no... no tenia que hacerlo. —dijo nerviosamente.

—Por favor acepte mi regalo, lo eh echo de todo corazón —hablo Max sonriendo y Misa no pudo más que comparar su sonrisa con la de Light, ese chico le recordaba mucho a él.

—yo... —trato de hablar la rubia por reflejo recibió la botella en sus manos.

—Puede tirarla o hacer lo que quiera con ella. —le aseguro Max y con un ademán de su mano se despidió de ella sin dejar que de sus labios saliera alguna protesta.

Misa se quedo sola ahí parada con la botella en sus manos la cual no se veía al ser envuelta en una bolsa negra, sus pies automáticamente se dirigieron a su habitación con su mente todavía confundida ante lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

Su respiración era agitada cuando llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, camino a paso apresurado al baño y ya estando ahí desenvolvió la botella de vino, descubriendo su contenido trasparente. Abrió con un poco de dificultad la botella y con intensiones de vaciarla se acerco al lavamanos, se detuvo indecisa mirándose a los ojos en el espejo que se encontraba en la pared del baño.

Respiro y volvió a respirar calmando su agitación, miro la botella abierta y dudo nuevamente, indecisa acercó la botella a sus labios y tomó un trajo que el sintiendo como este quemaba en su garganta.

Quería olvidar por unos momentos aquel nudo que le mantenía dolorida la garganta, quería olvidarse de Light, de Matt de Ryuuzaki... de ella misma tal solo por unos momentos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota De Aria:<strong>

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen las tardanzas, se que no existe justificación pero la razón de mi tardanza fue que... se descompuso mi laptop y pues me deprimi un poco pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews tan hermosos, y por poner en alerta la historia.**

**Espero poder volver pronto con un capitulo más.**

**Sin más, besitos.**

**Sayonara... Terrícolas.**


End file.
